Life with the Skywalkers
by Fallon Skywalker
Summary: AU story about the Skywalker family, and the Solo family too.  New Jedi Order time period, without the death and destruction.  I'm pretty sure the time/ages are messed up, but this is my story, so it'll have to do.  One of my first multi-chapter fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Luke/Mara **

**I decided to make this a whole AU story from an iPod challenge I did. I don't like that Mara was killed, or got sick, or that the whole Yuhzong Vong thing stopped them from leading a semi-normal life. Hello, Anakin destroyed the Sith. I don't know why they keep coming back. Some facts will stay the same, but this is my made up AU. Not real, (unfortunately) and some may not like. No flames please! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: My pet rock just informed me that I don't own Star Wars. Apparently, some guy named George Lucas owns it…and I'm not George Lucas. So….yeah.**

**A/N: Also, in this AU, Luke and Mara run the NJO, Han and Leia live on Coruscant, but their kids are on Yavin with Luke and Mara. Leia and Han will be in the story later on. ;) This is just for fun. Luke and Mara have two kids for now, Ben and Padmè. Ben is 5, and Padmè is almost 2. This is AU so the ages might be a bit weird, with the Solo kids etc. ;P I haven't got a plot (or a clue) so I'm just going with it. ;) May switch POV's a bit. We'll see. :D Starting 3****rd**** Person.**

**Life With the Skywalkers**

**Chapter 1:**

Luke walked into his apartment on Yavin 4, smiling about the progress of his day, but sighing in exhaustion. He smiled brighter as he stood in the doorway of his kitchen, watching his beautiful wife Mara playing with the baby in the Family room while Ben was playing with his toys on the couch. Luke stepped into the room and winked at Ben, who immediately wanted to get up and give his dad a hug. Luke silently walked up to Mara and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he said playfully, and Mara grabbed his wrists, and twisted them not-so-gently. "I knew you were there Farmboy, I felt you when you were leaving work." She said laughing. Luke grinned and rubbed his wrists. He kissed Mara's cheek and helped her up from the floor. She picked up baby Padmè, and handed her to Luke, who kissed the baby's soft head. "Hello Padmè!" he said grinning at the baby girl. Ben popped up from the couch and latched himself onto Luke's leg, begging for attention. "Hello there Ben, I didn't forget about you!" he said and hugged his son. Ben smiled and ran into the kitchen. "Dad, Dad!" he yelled, "Come here! Mom let me keep Jumpy in this bucket!" he cried, dragging his dad into the kitchen. Luke laughed as Mara frowned at the bucket near the back door. "Ben, you promised it would go back outside before bed." She said, and Luke laughed again. "Don't worry Mara, he knows that Jumpy has a home outside, not in the apartment. Right Ben?" Luke said lifting an eyebrow at his son. Little 5 year old Ben nodded. "Yup Daddy! I'll put Jumpy back now. I promise." He said crossing his heart and running with the bucket outside. Luke smiled and looked down at the baby girl in his arms. Padmè was named after Luke's mother, just as Han and Leia's son Anakin was named after his and Leia's father. Luke smiled down at the baby….she had little golden fuzz on her head, and bright green eyes just like Mara's. Ben shared his dad's blue eyes, but had Mara's hair. Padmè was the other way around. He rocked the baby in his arms, lulling her to sleep. Padmè was only a year old, and she was pretty tiny. Mara leaned against the kitchen counter, smiling warmly at Luke. Luke, Grand Jedi Master, Founder of the New Jedi Order, was standing at home, rocking a baby. Mara giggled. She picked up Ben, and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. Luke heard Ben ask Mara about their upcoming trip to Coruscant. "Mama, when will we get to see Aunt Leia and Uncle Han again?" he asked. "Soon honey, we leave in two days if you're daddy's ready by then…." Luke smiled again. He shifted the sleeping baby onto his shoulder and walked upstairs to put the baby to bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Farmboy, how was work?" Mara asked sweetly as she leaned in the doorway of the kitchen. Luke was sitting in the kitchen eating dinner that he reheated. "Listen, Mara, if you're mad that I was late…" he started. "No, no." Mara said with the wave of a hand, "I understand. Being a Jedi Master is tough. I'm lucky I get afternoons off so I can take care of those two." She said jerking a thumb toward the stairs. Luke smiled and gestured to the seat beside him at the kitchen table. Mara took a seat and Luke shared details of the day past midday, since Mara had been there before then. "Anakin did well in lightsaber class today." He said. "Kyp didn't kill him?" Mara asked laughing lightly. Luke laughed too. "No, Kyp was fine, but he nearly had Jacen's head for being cocky. He was knocked into place when Jaina beat him though." Mara laughed harder. "Who? Jacen or Kyp?" Luke laughed harder as well. "Both!" he cried, and Mara wiped tears of laughter from her eye. "That's funny." She stated. "Kyp getting beaten by a thirteen year old girl." Luke rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Your apprentice." He said, pointing an accusing finger at Mara. Mara feigned offense and laughed. "You're sister's kid!" Luke laughed. "I miss them." He said after a moment. Mara nodded. "We'll be in Coruscant in a few days. I'm sure Han and Leia miss their kids more than we miss them." She said. Luke agreed. "We'll still leave the day after tomorrow right? I heard you tell Ben." Mara smiled again. "Only if you don't have some crazy Jedi Master emergency or something." She said, and Luke shook his head. "Naw, you know everyone can handle it. Kyp, Tionne, Kyle, Tyria and Corran are in charge while we're gone. They're on shifts and everything." Mara looked impressed. "You seriously want this to go off without a hitch don't you?" she asked. Luke nodded. "We haven't had a decent vacation in…..Force knows how long. Way before Padmè was born." He said. Mara nodded. "We need to get away more often. We're too busy." She said rolling her eyes at the pile of paperwork she was supposed to fill out for the Temple. Luke nodded. "When I'm not working at the Temple, I'm working on stuff for the Temple here!" he said, and Mara shook her head playfully. "See what I mean? Too busy. You've got a baby to help raise! I want you to be there when Padmè says her first word, takes her first steps, and all that good stuff that comes with being a parent!" she cried. Luke hugged his wife, getting up from the kitchen table, and kissed her cheek. "I know." He said, and Mara laughed. "You sound like you're sister!" she whispered in his ear, before kissing him. Hand in hand, they walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Two days later…..

Mara did a double check of the bags. She had Luke's bag, her bag, Ben's three bags, Padmè's diaper bag, Padmè's clothes bag, Padmè's toy bag, Jaina's bag, Jacen's bag, and Anakin's bag. What was she forgetting? Mara did a double take of the kitchen. Then she saw it. Padmè's food. She grabbed the bag with the baby formula, baby food, and some snacks for Ben in it, and smiled. They were FINALLY ready to go. Mara loaded the speeder with all the bags, and thanks to the Force, she and Ben had it done in about ten minutes. All they had to do was stop by the Temple to pick up Luke and the Solo kids and they would be ready to hit the road.

*Luke's POV*

I stood in my office, waiting for my niece and nephews to meet me. Eventually, they came in and I grinned at them. "You three ready for a vacation?" I asked them. After choruses of "Yeah! Yes Uncle Luke!" I grabbed my briefcase and led the kids to the front of the temple, where Mara was supposed to pick us up in about fifteen minutes. Kyp approached me in the hall. "You're leaving Luke?" he asked, and I nodded. "You take care of everything Kyp. I'm trusting you!" I said jovially. He nodded. "I'll tell the other's you're off." He said and I replied, "Thanks Kyp, and comm me if you need anything." Kyp nodded. "We can handle it Master!" he said winking at me. "Alright then," I relented, and after waving goodbye to Kyp, I led three impatient Solos to the front of the Temple. "Aunt Mara's coming isn't she?" eleven year old Anakin asked after waiting for about thirty seconds. "Of course she's coming Ani!" Jaina said, practically scolding her little brother. I smiled. Quickly, I felt Mara's Force Presence approaching and I told the kids, "She's on her way. Give her like ten minutes tops." 9 ½ minutes later, Mara arrived at the Temple's entrance. The Solos loaded into the back of the Speeder, and Mara got into the passenger's seat. "You can drive Farmboy," she said to me, "As long as we take turns flying." I chuckled and turned the keys in the ignition. Soon, we were off.

*Mara's POV*

Just as Luke half-promised, we did take turns flying. I was flying the first leg of the trip, and jumping the ship to hyperspace. Luke occupied the kids while I was piloting, and he took care of the baby. That left me with some time to think. I was excited to go back to Coruscant. I hadn't seen any of my friends there in ages. Maybe some of them before I had Padmè even. Leia and Han were the one exception. I saw them a lot. We hadn't gotten to see each other in a long while, because the Jedi took up Luke's and I's time, and politics took up Leia's. I don't really know what Han does while he's alone…..he's not the stay-at-home dad anymore, with the Solos are with us at the Jedi Temple. Luke and I have been talking about possibly moving the Temple partially to Coruscant, to keep up with all the important happenings in the capital city. We were thinking of putting a Temple up where the Old Republic's temple used to be before the Empire. We decided to talk to Han and Leia about it, since Leia was the "official" person to talk to on this. She's the Secretary of State and she's studying to take on the role of President after Mon Mothma retires, and she's doing a great job from what I've heard. She manages her time well, and sometimes takes time to visit us on Yavin. She was last there…..when I had Padmè. She watched Ben for us while Luke took me to the med center. Han tagged along, and they both came to see us after Padmè was born. Leia is one of my best friends. Leia, Mirax Horn, and Leia's friend Winter are my only girlfriends, so when we're on Coruscant together, we party it up. I'm looking forward to having a bit of time to shop and gossip with my girls, because it's been WAAAY to long. See, if we moved the Temple to Coruscant, we'd be able to hang out more often. I heard a crash coming from the galley and heard Luke yell at Jacen for something. I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes. I put the ship on auto pilot as we entered hyperspace, and jogged to the galley to see what Jacen broke this time.

*Jacen's POV*

"I didn't do it!" I cried. "Jaina pushed me!" I shouted. Jaina stuck her tongue out at me, and I did the same to her. "Uncle Luke!" I said, "Jaina pushed me into the table, and I fell backwards! I didn't MEAN to break you're toaster!" I really didn't. Jaina sorta pushed me, and sorta tripped me, and then I sorta fell backwards and tried to steady myself on the counter, but then I accidentally ripped the toaster out of the wall, and it all went downhill from there. Aunt Mara came in just then, to see me on the floor, Uncle Luke scowling at me, Jaina smirking at me, and Anakin reading in the corner, completely ignoring me. "What happened?" Aunt Mara asked, helping me up from the ground nicely. For a lady who used to be an assassin, she's really nice. I tried to explain what had happened, when Jaina tried telling her side of the story. Aunt Mara told Luke to go check on baby Padmè and let her handle it. Jaina was Aunt Mara's Padawan, so I figured that she'd get away with pushing me. Surprisingly, Aunt Mara said that neither of us were in trouble, but that we'd have to buy her and Uncle Luke a new toaster. She made us apologize to each other, and clean up the broken toaster, and that was it. I was slightly surprised. "Sorry Aunt Mara," I said, shoving the broken toaster parts into the garbage chute. "That's okay Jacen, just be more careful next time." She said understandingly. I'm so lucky Aunt Mara is my Aunt. She's great! Especially when she doesn't get me into trouble!

*Padmè's POV*

Daddy came and picked me up, hugging me. I love my Daddy. I love my Mommy too. Daddy lifted me in the air, making me giggle. Daddy is so funny. I screamed and laughed, showing off my two new teeth. Daddy kissed me and rocked me in his arms. I grabbed for his hair but he moved his head out of the way. I scowled at him, which made him laugh at me! So I started to giggle at him, and grabbed for his nose instead. This time I caught him! Daddy laughed and pulled my fingers away from his nose with his hand. I wrapped my fingers around his pointer finger instead. Then I got comfy and started to fall asleep again. Daddy whispered in my ear, "Sweet dreams my princess," and I smiled in my sleep. Then Daddy put me back in my cradle and I stayed there. I didn't wake up, I just started dreaming. I dreamt of Jay, Jace, and Ani's mommy and daddy, Pretty Lady with Dark Hair and Nice Man with the Fuzzy Guy. Mommy told me that we were going on a trip to see them, and I dreamt that when we got there, Daddy got hurt and Mommy was scared. Then Mommy had to fly but the ship broked, and Daddy fell down asleep. Jace and Jay tried to call their Mommy and Daddy, but the phone was broked too, so Benny pressed a big red button. Then Nice Man with the Fuzzy Guy and the Fuzzy Guy came and saved Mommy and Daddy and Benny and Jace, Jay and Ani. I was scared, but Nice Man with the Fuzzy Guy came and picked me up, and brought me to Pretty Lady with Dark Hair. Then I woke up and cried. Mommy ran into my room a few minutes later, but I was still scared. Daddy came and held me, and I was happy that he was not down asleep. I was still sad and scared, because my dream was so real. Benny gave me a spoon, and then I was happy. Did you know that spoons are shiny and you can see your face in them?

A/N: Oooh, is baby Padmè foreshadowing events to come? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy Chapter 3 of Life With The Skywalkers! Thank you all SOO much for your kind comments/reviews. I'm honored that so many people like my story! And thank you for the story alerts and author alerts too! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

A few hours later….

*Mara's POV*

It was Luke's turn to fly, so I spent time with the kids in the galley and the rec area. We were almost at Coruscant when Luke came out.

"We'll be arriving in the Coruscant atmosphere in 20" he said, and I grinned at him.

Our family vacation was SO close. I could practically taste it. After catching a quick snack, Luke went back to the cockpit to bring the ship out of hyperspace.

Almost right after the ship was out of hyper, I felt the jolts. The ship rocked and jerked, like it was being shot at. I stumbled back to the cockpit, looking at Luke.

"What happened?" I called, and he yelled back, "It's some kind of blockade! We're being shot at!"

I grabbed the nearest wall to steady myself as the ship was shot again. I half ran-half tripped down the hall and found the kids sitting on the floor, trying to not bump into anything. I told them to find cover, and stay still.

I was trying to make my way back to the cockpit when I felt a major blast rock the ship. I made my way to the cockpit to find the dash exploded, the windshield cracked, and many parts of the ship dangling from the inside and out. Most importantly, I didn't see Luke.

"LUKE!" I screamed, and spun around searching frantically for him. I saw Luke lying a few feet away from the dash, knocked unconscious, bruised and bleeding.

I ran to him immediately and began to tear up when Luke didn't wake up. Jaina and Jacen came up at the same moment, and looked at me with total fear in their eyes.

"Aunt Mara?" Jaina asked, "What happened?"

I sniffed, feeling tears well up in my eyes, but I said in a strong voice, "Jaina, I need you to go to the galley and find Ben and the baby. Keep them safe. Then Jacen, you go get Anakin and send a distress signal to your mom and dad. Let them know we're in trouble. Try and get an emergency comm through!"

Jaina nodded and ran out the door, and Jacen looked at me.

"Jacen," I said to him, "If all the warning signals go off, and you can't get any signals through, I want you to take your siblings and Ben and Padmè, and get into an escape pod. Get AWAY from Coruscant's atmosphere. Your mom will feel you. Now go."

My voice was getting choked toward the end of that sentence, but Jacen nodded and ran from the room.

I quickly checked the vitals of my husband. He was scraped, bruised and bleeding, but he was alive. I started crying, watching his chest fall slower and slower with each breath.

"Luke…" I murmured, and kissed his cheek. I half carried-half dragged his body to the hallway, and began to treat his wounds.

After I got Luke stabilized, I ran to the cockpit, and tried to fly thorough the blockade. I only barely made it through. Almost an hour and many more hits later, I was able to break through Coruscant's atmosphere. I was injured and exhausted, blasted by many explosions already, and cut from the sharp metal of the now-broken ship.

I tried to land the ship, but instead I ended up crashing the ship. When the ship tore down to a landing platform on Coruscant, scraping and burning it badly, and I passed out from exhaustion and exertion.

*Jaina's POV*

I was nervous and crying on the inside, but on the outside, I was being the oldest, and I was being a leader. I told Jace and Ani to take Ben and Padmè while I checked for a comm signal one more time.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of trying, I was able to get one through to dad.

"Cap'n Solo," the voice answered.

"DAD!" I cried, and a surprised "Jaina!" came from the other end.

"Dad!" I said, "The ship was attacked and Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara are hurt!" I shouted, "We need help! Hurry!"

Dad seemed to panic and I heard my mother screaming at him in the background.

"I'll be right there Jay. You just sit tight." He answered nervously and I nodded.

"Okay. We're at….." I looked up and gave him the coordinates of our crashed ship. Dad said he was nearby and would come immediately to help us.

*3rd Person POV*

Han Solo flew his speeder faster than the law allowed to reach the landing platform in record time.

He leapt from the airspeeder, with Chewbacca at his side, and raced inside the smoldering and battered up ship. Chewbacca brought Jaina, Jacen and Anakin outside, and Han brought Ben. Then Han raced back inside and searched frantically for his niece, Padmè.

He found her screaming her little head off, wrapped in a blanket in the Rec Area. He grabbed her and gently rocked her as he ran back from the burning ship.

Leia was waiting, holding and hugging her children when Han approached carrying the baby. Leia's eyes widened.

"Hold her," Han said, handing Padmè to Leia. Leia nodded and held the baby and spoke to her in her best mothering voice.

Han dashed back to the ship and searched once again, this time for his brother and sister in law. He found Mara passed out on the dash, her face cut by glass and her hands sliced up, probably by metal. Then, in the back hallway, he found Luke, looking for the worse. He lifted Mara in his strong arms, knowing if she was conscious she'd kill him, and brought her outside, where a medic team was already waiting.

Then Chewie came back out with Luke, looking deathly pale, but wounds no longer bleeding. Leia gasped and covered her eyes, so she wouldn't have to look at her twin's injured form. Han hugged his worried children, and picked up Ben to take with them to the med center.

Ben was sobbing, worried about his mom and dad, and Leia held Padmè in her arms for dear life. Leia looked at Han, and Han kissed her head.

"It'll be fine," he murmured, and she shook her head.

"I can't feel him," she whispered, her voice completely choked with despair. Han held Ben tighter and said to his wife,

"Leia, don't talk like that. They'll be fine. We'll get to the med center, and the doctors will be able to fix everything. You'll see." Leia choked back a sob and mumbled, "Okay."

*Leia's POV*

No. No, no, no, no, no, NO. This was NOT supposed to happen! Luke and Mara were coming home for a vacation, not to get hurt!

I'm now sitting in the Med Center with Han and the kids, but I feel totally awful. The doctors won't tell us anything, and all we can do is wait.

I'm still holding Luke and Mara's daughter Padmè. Padmè is the sweetest most intellectual baby I've ever seen. Her little eyes are so filled with wonder and concern. She cried like hell for her parents, and it almost made me think like she _knew_ something was going to happen to them. She almost looked relieved to see me and Han, and she kept reaching for the door to Luke's room.

Finally the doctor came to speak with us. Mara would be okay, her damage was mainly from stress and over exhaustion causing her to pass out.

Luke however they weren't so sure about. The doctors were afraid that infection was going to set in. Luke was going into a bacta bath now, but I'm still SUPER worried. He's my twin brother.

How can I NOT be worried about him? He and Mara were hoping to have a fun family vacation and all they get is that stupid blockade that should've been removed weeks ago… it's all my fault. Luke and Mara blowing up, the blockade, it's all my fault.

I haven't been able to get the stupid trade federation out of the Coruscant system, so it's all my fault that Luke is nearly dead!

It's all my fault that they can't go on vacation, or that the kids are crying, or that the baby is reaching for her dad. I cry tears of despair and distress.

Han tries and comforts me, but I can't be consoled. The kids try and assure me everything will be fine, but I'm too worried to care.

My brother and my sister in law were nearly killed, all because of me. I knew I wasn't technically responsible, but I still felt the guilt.

Han keeps trying to assure me that everyone will be fine, but he doesn't know that! I choked back another sob. Jaina and Jacen were itching to see their aunt and uncle. I forgot that Luke and Mara were training them as Padawans. Jaina was very worried, but she refused to let herself cry, because it was un Jedi-like. I held her and told her that it would be okay, but once again, how was I supposed to know? Would it really be okay?

*Mara's POV*

I woke up. I blinked my eyes and stared around the room, trying desperately to remember where I was and how I got there. Then I remembered.

Memories of the blast and the crash flew back into my mind.

"LUKE!" I cried, searching frantically around the room for him. I was in the Coruscant Med Bay, and I could see bacta bandages on my arm and felt one on my forehead.

Just then, Leia came in, and she tried to calm me down. I suppose I was still in total shock, because I started crying and begging for Luke and my children.

Leia sat next to me and hugged me close and tried to calm me down but when she failed she called Han in to calm me down.

I broke down and started sobbing hysterically, pleading to my sister in law, "Luke? Where's Luke? Is he alive?" I was pretty much freaking out.

Leia looked at Han in desperation and Han said in the nicest voice I'd ever heard him use toward me, "Listen Jade, you saved him. Luke will be fine. He's in the bacta now, but only because he had some bad burns. Everything will be fine."

Leia nodded and hugged me again. I nodded numbly and hugged Leia back. She stayed with me for a while, making sure I was okay.

She told me that she was taking care of the baby and Ben, and not to worry about them. I couldn't help but worry about them, they were my children.

Then Leia told me to get some rest and I lay back in the hospital bed, using a Jedi Mind Trick to calm myself down. Eventually I did, and I was asleep.

*Han's POV*

I don't think I'd ever seen Mara Jade so upset. She was so worried for her husband, and crying hysterically because of what had happened.

Come to think of it, I'd never seen Jade so upset about anything. She's been in tougher places than that ship….so why did she flip out?

Leia said that she would've done the same thing is she had been in Mara's place, but I still didn't understand it. Leia told me that it has to do with being a mother, and that it changes a person.

She said that if I ever got injured like Luke was, she'd be hysterical too. I suppose she's right, but then again women are ALWAYS emotional about everything.

I hope the kid will be alright, I mean, Mara will be destroyed if he wasn't. Leia too. And the kids. And….me.

The doctor's coming and Leia stood up to talk to him. She was still holding Mara and Luke's daughter, Padmè. Leia is a natural with children. She held the baby on her shoulder, and let the baby play with her hair. I smiled a little bit. Maybe Leia would like playing with the baby so much, she'd want another one. I know I miss getting to father my kids, since I'm not a Jedi and they're all the way on Yavin all the time. Luke told me I can be an honorary Jedi Master, and that I was welcome in the Temple anytime, but I still feel a little out of place.

Leia walked back over to me now, a smile brightening up her beautiful face.

"Luke's doing just fine." She said sounding incredibly relieved, "He should be waking up from the bacta any minute now."

I nodded and smiled at Leia.

"Mara just got out of a bacta bath too. She's fine as well. This vacation might still happen!" Leia said, seeming very excited. I smiled at her again and wrapped her in a hug.

She kissed my cheek and said, "I'm going to go check on Luke. Watch the kids." I nod again and smile as she said nothing about me taking the baby. I don't think she'll want to give that baby back.

*3rd Person POV*

Leia Organa Solo walked toward her brother Luke's hospital room quickly, still holding Luke and Mara's daughter, Padmè. She quietly walked into the room, and saw Luke, his face and body totally healed except for a few small scars.

Overall, he looked just fine. Leia smiled in relief and sat in a chair next to his bedside. She grabbed his right hand, which she didn't even think of as synthetic anymore, and waited for him to wake up.

Padmè woke up first, and shifted on Leia's shoulder. The little baby spun to see her daddy, and smiled and squealed excitedly.

"Da!" she called, trying to get out of Leia's arms. Leia looked confused, was that Padmè's first word? She smiled as the baby crawled onto Luke's chest.

Leia tried to get the little girl off, but Padmè was intent on staying there. Leia smiled as Luke's eyes flickered open, and filled with tears as he saw his little girl sitting on top of him. He tightened his grip on Leia's hand, and grabbed the baby with his other.

"Luke.." Leia started, beginning to choke up, and Padmè interrupted her by shouting out, "Da!" Luke sat up on the hoverbed and smiled in shock.

"Ley," he said to his sister, "That was her first word! Padmè's first word was Dad!" He looked so proud and happy, Leia nearly cried.

Luke began to focus and tried to remember what had happened and why he was in the Med Center. Leia saw (and felt) his confusion, and explained about Mara, and the blast, but assured him that everything was fine.

Luke nodded and stretched his legs, wanting to get up off the bed. Leia shook her head and pushed him gently back onto the bed.

"Don't you dare!" she almost yelled at him. "Luke, you were just injured! You're going to stay on that bed until the medic says you can leave."

Luke chuckled but listened to his twin. "Is Mara awake?" he asked, hoping to see his wife. Leia shook her head. "Not yet. She's in a different room. I'm going to check on her next." She said, and Luke nodded.

"Tell her I love her." He said and gave his sister a hug. Reluctantly, Luke handed back Padmè who was trying to catch her dad's nose again. Leia held the baby in her arms and smiled at Luke, glad he was okay.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked him, just for reassurance.

"Yeah. I don't want to spend my whole vacation in a med center. You tell that doctor to get in here." He said laughingly. Leia nodded and Padmè waved at her Daddy as they walked out the door. Luke sighed and laid back on his bed, still in total amazement that his baby girl said his name as her first word.

**Yay! That was chapter 3! Review! ;) I think Padmè is my new favorite character….she's so adorable! Chapter 4 up asap! Please review! I want to know what you all think!**

**Fallon**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Mara's POV*

**(A/N: I like writing in Mara's POV. Sorry if I don't get the characters right for the guys…I'm a girl trying to write a guy's POV and it's harder than it looks.)**

I blinked open my eyes and immediately felt the stickiness of Bacta. Bacta smells like medicine, and it feels sticky and uncomfortable. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and saw little scars on my hands where I was cut up by metal, and felt my head, right above my eyebrow and felt a tiny scar where my head hit the damaged dash earlier that day.

My eyes came into focus and I saw Leia standing in the doorway, holding my daughter in her arms. I nearly began crying, but instead I smiled and motioned for her to come in.

I was definitely feeling back to my old self, and I hugged Leia and took the baby from her arms. Leia smiled at me and said, "She said her first word."

I looked up in surprise and said in shock, "What? When? What was it?"

Leia smiled brightly at me and said, "Only a few minutes ago. We went and saw Luke, and she said, "Da" to him. It made Luke cry."

I felt tears of joy escape my eyes. Luke was okay. He was alive, and he cried when Padmè said her first word to him! I kissed the baby's head and smiled down at her.

Then Padmè surprised me by saying excitedly, "Mama!" I laughed and looked at Leia, who looked incredibly surprised.

"She just said her second word!" Leia exclaimed. I nodded and kissed the baby again. Padmè called me Mama. It made my heart swell. Luke got the first word, but I got the second.

I turned to Leia and asked her, "Is Luke okay? What happened?" Leia assured me he was fine, and if the doctors were okay with it, we could still go on with our vacation plans. I was relieved.

Then the doctor came in and told me that I was released, and I was healthier than ever. I was so glad. I stood up and followed Leia to the rest of the family.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Han, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, and Ben were sitting in a waiting room, waiting and worrying about Luke and I. Ben's face lit up as he saw me walk down the hallway, totally fine. He leaped and jumped to me, crying into my robes.

I handed Padmè to Leia and picked up my son, hugging him with all my heart. I kissed his head and held him tight, letting him know that I was okay. He cried and told me how worried he was that I was dead.

He didn't want to let go of me. I made him get down, and hugged Jaina, who was too worried about her Aunt to care about treating me like a Master. I didn't mind, and she knew that I wasn't too keen on making her call me Master, because she was my niece.

I hugged Jacen and Anakin too, and I even gave Han a hug. He awkwardly hugged me back and I winked at Leia who laughed at us. I sat comfortably in the chair, totally back to normal. I felt great, and now that I knew Luke was okay, I wasn't in a panic like I was before.

I held Ben on my lap and Padmè in my arms, and Leia said it was so cute, she had to take a holo. I laughed as Leia grabbed her datapad and put it on the holographer setting. She smiled at us and snapped a few good holos.

"Always the mother Leia," I said teasingly and she laughed but didn't disagree.

*Luke's POV*

I was so ecstatic that I got to see Padmè's first words, and that her first word was my name. I know it'll be something I will never ever forget. I was feeling fine, but a little guilty that I put poor Mara through that. Leia told me that went into hysteria of worry. I now feel really guilty about that, but figured I could make up for it later.

I sat up as the doctor came in to tell me that I was free to go, but that I had to take it easy for a few days. I agreed, and the doctor told me that my family was in the waiting room, including my wife. I thanked the doctor, and he told me goodbye, calling me 'Master Skywalker'.

I smiled, and nodded goodbye. Then I grabbed my regular clothes, and after changing into them, I walked down the hall to the waiting room. Mara stood up, leaving Ben on the chair behind her, and handed Padmè to Leia. Leia smiled seeing me walk down the hall, and Mara ran toward me, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear, hugging her back.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She whispered back, and we kissed passionately.

I didn't even care that my sister or brother in-law were watching. The kids did mind however. Jacen and Anakin both said, "Ewww!" and Jaina said, "Awww!"

Ben barreled toward me after Mara and I released and jumped onto my leg. I held him tight and said, "Hey sport!" he replied, "Dad! I was so scared you died!"

I laughed and told him, "No, you're stuck with me a little longer."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my neck. I walked toward Leia and she handed me Padmè. Padmè's little face brightened and she squealed, "Da! Da!" I laughed and Mara smiled at me.

I kissed the baby, and then hugged my sister. Han smiled at me and stood up. He ruffled my hair, and winked at me.

"Good to see ya kid." He said and picked up Ben from the ground.

"Uncle Han," Ben said, "Can you take me to the park?" I laughed and said before Han could answer, "Well, I guess this means the vacation is back on!" Mara nodded and took Padmè from me.

"Yes, it does. Now let's go." Leia, Han, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Ben, Mara holding Padmè, and I walked out of the Med Center and got into the Solo's large speeder so we could go back to 500 Republica, Han and Leia's apartment.

*Mara's POV*

I held Luke's hand as we walked through the apartment building toward Han and Leia's place. The building was actually quite nice, someplace I'd like to live, should we move the Temple to Coruscant.

The rooms were spread apart from each other, and judging from Han and Leia's apartment, they were very spacious, and family friendly, with three rooms. That was already bigger than our place on Yavin, which was only barely big enough for me, Luke, Ben and the baby.

Ben and Padmè shared a room for a while, but her crying was making him sleep deprived, so we moved the baby into our room. To make a long story short, Luke and I became the sleep deprived ones of the house, and the cramped quarters didn't make it better.

I was surprised by how much space Han and Leia had! Jacen and Anakin shared a room, and Jaina (being the only girl) had her own. Then there was Han and Leia's master bedroom, which was HUGE compared to Luke and I's small room.

Ben had already ran off with his cousins by the time we reached the apartment, letting Luke, Leia, Han and I have some time to talk alone. Leia apologized for the trouble and kept asking if we were okay. Luke and I both assured her we were just fine, and to stop worrying.

Han asked Luke how Kyp was doing, since Han and Kyp had a special bond, because Han had found Kyp when he was just a troubled teenager. I smiled an added my comments as Luke spoke about the Temple and its growth, and I became a little more engaged when Luke started explaining to his sister and brother in-law about his possible plans to move the Temple to Coruscant.

"We could have the main Temple be on Yavin, but it would be easier to reach more students if we were somewhere else….like on Coruscant." He said, and I nodded.

"We wouldn't be gone as often," I added and Luke continued, "Uh-Huh, and the kids could be here. We could move the Temple from Yavin to here, or leave it partially on Yavin. It depends. We were even thinking about using it as a training and exercise testing ground."

Leia nodded, as did Han. Leia said, "Having the Jedi on Coruscant would be great. I could work with you more, and we would be able to be a family more as well. The Jedi could handle the problems like our friends in the atmosphere too." She added rolling her eyes and looking apologetic. Luke smiled and said,

"Do we need to present this before the High Command or anything first?"

Technically I think "High Command" was changed to Senate or just New Republic but out of old habit Luke and Han still called it High Command.

"Yes," Leia said, "But it shouldn't be a problem. Most of the senators and politicians like Jedi. The ones that don't will most likely be outvoted."

Han nodded. "The crime would be easier to handle too if there were Jedi on planet to keep people in check," he added and Leia heartily agreed.

"It sounds like a great idea Luke. I can put it before the senate tomorrow if you'd like." Luke smiled and looked at me.

"What do you think Mara? Should we go ahead and try?" I was surprised that he was asking me first, I mean, he was the Grand Jedi Master, he was in charge of everything. I grinned at him and said, "Definitely. I think it's for the best."

Leia smiled and clapped her hands together. "Sounds like a plan." She said and looked at Han.

"You guys want to go out somewhere for dinner? You two have had a pretty crazy day." Luke and I looked at each other and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful." I said, and Luke added, "You two pick, you know the town better than we do."

Leia laughed and called, "Jace! Jay! Ani! Get in here!" I laughed at how Leia's voice could carry. She sure was LOUD.

The Solo kids plus Ben came running in from Jace and Ani's room, and they all immediately came and made themselves comfortable. Ben sat on Luke's knee, I was already holding the baby, and Jacen and Jaina squeezed in between their mom and dad. Anakin sat on the arm of the couch, but with one pointed look from Leia, he got down and sat on the other side of Han.

Han smiled and said, "So kids, your aunt and uncle are hungry. Where should we go?"

The Solo kids immediately smiled and replied, "Dex's Diner!"

Han and Leia laughed, and Han said, "Okay then. Let's head over to Dex's!"

Luke and I stood up and followed Han and Leia outside to their speeder. It was a family model, large and already equipped with baby seats and buckles.

I smiled and elbowed Luke, whispering to him, "This is what I'd get, if we make the move." He smiled at me and moved aside to let me in the speeder first. We got in the speeder, and Han drove. That made me slightly nervous, but I calmed down when I found out the restaurant was only a few blocks away.

*3rd Person POV*

The family made their way toward the middle of Coruscant. They went to Dex's Diner, ready to finally enjoy a meal together as a family.

"Well Han Solo, as I live and breathe!" said Dex Jettester, owner and operator of the famed Dex's Diner. Han smiled and waved at Dex and grinned as the kids ran in and went to the Solo family's normal booth.

"Jacen, Jaina and little Anakin!" Dex exclaimed, and continued, "And Mrs. Solo, it's nice to see you as well." He said to Leia, extending one of his four Besalisk arms. Leia grinned and nodded in greeting.

"Hey Dex, we'll just get the usual!" Han called to him, taking a seat with the kids.

"Don't think I've met your friends," Dex said, making drinks with one arm, grabbing place settings with another, and gesturing to Leia with yet another arm.

Leia smiled and said, "This is my brother Luke Skywalker, and his wife Mara Jade Skywalker. And these are their kids, Ben and Padmè."

Dex smiled and said, "Nice to meet you. I knew an Anakin Skywalker once. You don't happen to know him do you?" Luke smiled and replied, "Anakin Skywalker was my father." He looked at Leia and added, "Our father."

Dex smiled a big smile and said, "That explains your good looks. And you're pretty wife. Anakin always was a hit with the ladies." Luke laughed and squeezed Mara's hand.

Dex brought out the family's food a few minutes later, and noticed Luke's lightsaber for the first time.

"Woah!" he exclaimed.

"That's a Jedi weapon Luke's face lit up.

"I'm a Jedi!" he replied and smiled at Mara. Dex looked at him gaping.

"You serious? And here I thought the Jedi were gone years ago! There ain't an Order anymore you know." He said. Luke smiled and held Mara's hand.

"There is now. I started the New Jedi Order. I run it with my wife Mara Jade."

Dex smiled and shook Luke's hand excitedly.

"Dex Jettester at your service Master Jedi!" he cried, "I was quite a friend to Jedi in the old days. Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker…."

Luke gasped and smiled at his wife and his sister.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? He was my first Jedi Master! He's the one that introduced me to the Force!"

Dex laughed a hearty laugh and nodded, "Obi-Wan was one of my best friends." Luke smiled.

"That's great! We're thinking about moving our Jedi Temple back to Coruscant." He mentioned.

Dex grinned and clapped two of his four hands together.

"Well I'll be. Let me know if you ever need anything! We get information and intelligence here at the Diner. We always give our info to Jedi first."

Luke smiled and laughed.

"This is my new favorite place to eat," Mara said, and Luke agreed.

Dex went back into the kitchen and brought out some sweets for the kids. Ben, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin cheered at the candies and ice cream that was presented before them. Luke, Mara, Leia and Han smiled and Han tipped Dex big.

Dex smiled at Han and shook each of the adults' hands as they left the diner, after having a filling and delicious meal.

**Okay, so I know that Dex's Diner was destroyed during/after the Jedi Purge, but I think this idea is too cool to pass up. While this is AU, I might as well let Dex live. Apparently Dex goes to become one of the Erased, people who erase all records of their existence. But I thought Dex would be a cool ally/friend of the Solo/Skywalker clan. Anyway, what did you all think? You like? The next chapter is my favorite one to write so far. Well, one of my favorites. I've got quite a few good chapters coming up. And an anonymous reviewer under the name 'Good Job' guessed something that is going to happen in most likely chapter seven. I hope you all liked this! I worked very hard on editing everything in these past few chapters. I've got a lot written already. Thanks! Love, Fallon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, this is literally my ALL TIME FAVORITE CHAPTER! :D It's awesome! Well, to me. XD Everyone enjoy and pretty please review! I've gotten lots of readers on the last chapter, but only one review. Thanks Hazel! *hugs* Okay, so on to Chapter Five!**

Chapter 5:

*Mara's POV*

(This is now two days later, and the family is finally getting to their vacation time. Leia passed the motion for the New Jedi Temple in the senate, and then took some time off. Here's what they did for a while….)

I picked up Padme, who was trying to crawl away from me. I blow on her tummy, making her giggle, and hand her to Leia, who smiled profusely at the baby.

Luke and Han took the older kids out to Coruscant's Central Park to play while Leia and I were to go to the Spa. Winter came in to babysit Padme, and Leia and I grabbed our bags to head to the spa. We were excited, Iella and Mirax were going to meet us, so it was sure to be fun.

Leia told me that the facials at the spa were fabulous, so I decided to get that. After we all had our facial fun, we decided to get mani-pedi's as well. I laughed with my girlfriends as we all sat in the comfortable pedicure chairs as we got our feet done.

Mirax and I joked about our Jedi husbands, while Iella and Leia put in hilarious stories about non-Jedi Wedge and Han. We were all busting our guts laughing, and by the time we were done at the spa, we decided to hit up the local café for some caf and brunch. I don't think I'd relaxed so much in nearly a year.

Of course, something had to ruin it. We finally got seated and were drinking our caf, still sharing funny stories of our children and husbands when I got a sensing in the Force. I glanced at Leia and she gave me a look that said that she felt it too. I rolled my eyes, because I REALLY didn't want anything to ruin today, but kept my senses alert anyway.

About five minutes later, it happened. A man entered the café and grabbed Leia by the neck. He held a blaster to her head and Mirax and Iella had their blasters drawn in three seconds flat. I was on the bench with my lightsaber drawn in two seconds, angling the blue blade at the man's head.

"Jedi!" he exclaimed in surprise, and I noticed that Leia wasn't wearing her lightsaber on her belt. Leia looked more shocked than anything, but I wasn't sure if it was because she was being held at blaster-point or because the man grabbed her so roughly that the caf she was drinking spilled down the front of her dress.

"Don't Shoot," I said menacingly, "Or this lightsaber will be through your heart faster than you can pull that trigger."

Iella and Mirax were now standing next to the man on either side, and I used the Force to rip the blaster from the man's hand. Mirax now pointed her blaster at the man's face, and Iella gently pulled Leia to the other side of me.

I still was standing on the bench, staring down at the man. I extinguished my lightsaber blade, and snapped it back on my belt. Iella and Mirax showed our 'friend' to the Police droid that had arrived on scene after the frantic café owner called the station.

I sighed and gave Leia a hug and asked her, "You okay?" she nodded.

"I'll be fine. Not like this hasn't happened before. Not everyone on Coruscant likes the New Republic." She said with almost annoyance and sarcasm in her voice. I nodded. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Mara. And you too," she said to Mirax and Iella, who now returned from taking the mysterious man to the police droid. As expected, my commlink buzzed with Luke calling. I rolled my eyes and heard Mirax and Iella giggle at me as I answered.

"Yes honey," I said knowing Luke was on the other end.

"Mara. Where's Leia? Is she okay? I felt…" I cut him off, "Luke, Leia's fine. We had a little run in with some blaster happy lowlife, but Iella, Mirax and I handled it."

Luke sighed. I heard a slightly muffled, "She's okay Han!" and then Luke's voice came back clearer, "Okay, thanks hon. I'll see you later okay? Han, the kids, and I are now at the theme park over in the West Side. I'll comm you when we're heading home."

I smiled and replied, "Alright. I'll talk to you then." Then I disconnected.

The girls were staring at me. Except Leia. She was dabbing at her chest and dress with a useless napkin.

"Was that Luke?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah," I replied, "He felt your distress and was worried. I told him it was fine." Leia nodded and said, now looking up from her caf stained dress, "Except that my dress is totally ruined!"

Mirax, Iella and I all laughed, and I suggested, "Well then why don't we head back to your place so you can change." Leia nodded and grabbed her purse.

"Sounds good." She said and I stood as well.

Mirax said, "Then Iella and I can see Padmè!" I nodded, they hadn't seen Padmè since she was just born.

"That's right! You haven't seen her since she was real little!" I said, and Iella and Mirax nodded.

"Can't wait!" Iella said, and I smiled as we walked from the café. I was a little more on my guard and on Leia's guard while we walked back to our speeders.

*Luke's POV*

(during/before the café incident)

I held Ben's hand while we walked down the streets of West Coruscant, looking around the theme park there. Han already told me that the park was pretty fun, even for adults, but I didn't realize how BIG the thing was. We already fed the kids, been to six attractions, and were getting ready to go on a seventh when I felt a jolt in the Force.

I stopped short, and the three Solo kids stopped too. Han was jerked backward as we all stopped short. Jaina and Jacen starred at me and said nervously at the same time, "Mom!"

I nodded and closed my eyes to try and sense what was going on with Leia. Han got very upset and was asking me over and over and over and over what I meant when I nodded and if I felt anything yet.

"Han! I can't figure it out if you keep on bugging me!" I nearly yelled. He nodded and backed off while I searched for Leia's Force presence.

"She's with Mirax, Iella and Mara." I said, and Jaina, who now closed her eyes too and focused on the Force added, "She's upset. Like, mad almost." Jacen added, "Annoyed."

Anakin took a deep breath and said, "Danger? She's in danger."

I dug through the Force for my twin's presence. "She's being held at blaster point. She's upset, but not afraid. Mara's got it." I said confidently.

Han was a nervous wreck. "What do you mean? She's being held at blaster-point? We've gotta go get her!" I shook my head, now opening my eyes.

"No Han, she's fine. I'll just comm Mara." I picked up my comm out of my pocket and commed my wife.

"Yes honey," she said sweetly into the comm.

"Mara. Where's Leia? I felt…" she stopped me short.

"Luke, Leia's fine. We had a little run in with some blaster happy lowlife, but Iella, Mirax and I handled it." She said.

I nodded and said to Han, who began pacing back and forth with his kids looking at him with smirks on their faces, "She's fine Han!" Han nodded and calmed himself down.

"Good," he mumbled, "That's good." I laughed and talked to Mara for a minute before disconnecting. I smiled at Jacen, Jaina and Anakin.

"Great job sensing, you three!" I said. I gave each of them a high-five and then took them on a roller coaster.

Ben wanted to go on the merry-go-round, so I sent Han to take him on that. Han was still a little shaken up, so I let him take his nephew on a calm ride. I laughed as I saw Han get on a Taun-Taun. Ben climbed on a Krayt Dragon, and then Jacen, Jaina, Anakin and I boarded the coaster.

I smiled and manipulated the Force to stop myself from getting dizzy on the ride. The kids did the same, because we all came off just fine, while other passengers came off ready to lose their lunch. Han and Ben met us near an ice cream stand, where I bought everyone some ice cream. By the time we were done, Ben was covered in chocolate and sprinkles, and Han was back to himself. I smiled at the Solo kids, who were using the Force to pick up litter and throw things at each other.

I laughed and told the kids to stop, because it was abusing their powers. Han seemed to act like it was normal.

"Sorry Uncle Luke," Anakin said somewhat sheepishly, and I grinned at him.

"Well, at least I know you were paying attention in class!" I said and he laughed too.

"Luke?" Han asked, "When are we supposed to meet back up with the girls?"

I replied, "I dunno, Mara said they were heading home but then they'd be going back out."

Han nodded. "I'm going to comm Leia then." He said, and then walked with his comm over to a picnic table to talk to his wife in private.

In the meantime, I was to watch the kids.

*Leia's POV*

So after I was held at blaster point, (which was nothing new for me, but usually I have my lightsaber with me) Mara, Mirax, Iella and I all went back to our speeders and met back at my place.

I changed out of my dress and into a tunic and a pair of pants, which was much more comfortable anyhow, and then we played with Mara's baby for a while, before deciding to head back out and meet the boys for some fun. Mirax and Iella said their goodbyes after almost an hour of adoring Padmè, and Mara and I got ready to go to the West Side Park.

Mara held the baby on her hip, and used the Force to open the door, and bring her diaper bag toward her at the same time.

"Force," I said, "I wish I could do that!"

Mara just laughed and replied, "You can! Come to the Academy more often, and your brother will teach you!"

I chuckled and nodded. "He keeps saying I've got so much potential," I said, and Mara nodded encouragingly at me.

"Because you do," she pointed out, and I smiled but continued, "But Luke says that I won't let myself go to the Force. He said I need to be 'looser'. I don't know how to be looser though." I said, almost dejectedly.

Mara smiled at me and brought the diaper bag to rest in her hands.

"Leia," she said, "You just have to find your inner peace. It's easy, watch."

She closed her eyes and within ten seconds, Mara was so calm, I could feel everything in the room be calm too. Padmè almost instantly fell asleep, and everything seemed more attuned to me.

"You try…." She said in a dreamy voice, as if she were in some kind of trance.

I closed my eyes and listened to Mara's directions.

"Feel out with the Force. Stretch your senses. Listen to your surroundings. Every heartbeat, every movement, every breath." She said.

I listened to her, and after ten struggling minutes, I was stretching out with the Force.

Soon, I was even able to feel my kids, Han, and my twin brother Luke all over at the amusement park. I could feel Mara's presence next to me, and the baby in her arms.

I felt the wind from the Coruscanti traffic hitting my terrace, and I heard all the speeder sounds from outside. Everything seemed more alive. I smiled and opened my eyes the same time Mara did.

"See," she said, "You can do it. You _did_ do it!" I smiled brightly at her and hugged my sister in law.

"Thank you," I said, "That was incredible."

Mara hugged me back and then laughed, "You know how long Luke has been trying to get you to do what I did in twenty minutes?"

I laughed and said, "He won't be too happy with me!" Mara nodded. "He'll get over it." She said giggling.

We were about to walk out the door when my commlink buzzed. It was Han's frequency. I smiled lovingly and answered my commlink.

"Hello?"

Han replied, "Hey Leia."

"Hi honey! How's the park?" I said sweetly to him.

"It's great!" he said breezily, and I heard a muffled "No Jacen, you can't just pick that thing up!" from Luke. I stifled my laughter.

"So, what are you ladies up to now?" Han asked me.

"Mirax and Iella already headed home. Mara and Padmè and I were just about to head down to the West Side to spend some time together as a family."

I smiled as Han replied, "That sounds great! I'll see you in fifteen?"

I nod and reply, "Absolutely. See you then honey."

"Okay. Love you." He told me.

"I know. Love you too. See you soon." And then we disconnected.

Mara grinned at me.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup! Let's get out of here."

Mara and I were now dressed more like our "mommy" selves wearing just comfy pants and tunics. Mara held Padmè in her arms, and had slung the diaper bag over her shoulder. I smiled at them, and then we left the apartment.

Mara seemed to remember something though, and walked back in by clicking the lock with the Force. If I could only learn to do that! She walked back in and returned with my lightsaber.

"You want to carry this?" she asked sarcastically. I grabbed the weapon and clipped it to my belt.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Why weren't you carrying it before?" she asked innocently (well, however innocent a woman who was an assassin and bounty hunter/smuggler could be…)

I answered, "Well, I just…..forgot I guess." Mara raised an eyebrow at me as if to say that she didn't believe me, but she left the subject alone.

She shrugged and we walked in a somewhat awkward silence to our speeders.

*Mara's POV*

Leia is bad at shielding. Luke taught her, but she's so stubborn…just like him. Which probably explains why I was able to get Leia to connect herself to the Force, I'm probably more stubborn than the two of them put together.

I was reading Leia's thoughts while shielding my own, so I was able to sorta think what she was thinking. While we were in the speeder stopped at a red light, I put my hand on Leia's shoulder and gently told her, "You know you're a Jedi. You can do it and if you want, I can help teach you. You're already just as strong in the Force as your brother."

Leia smiled at me and said, "Why do you think I want the Temple here on Coruscant? I want to be with my family Mara, and I still want to learn to be a Jedi!" I nod and give her shoulder a sisterly squeeze.

"We're almost at the park," Leia said and I smiled.

"You hear that Padmè?" I said playfully to my daughter, "We're gonna see daddy and your big brother!"

Leia laughed and added, "And your uncle and cousins!" I nodded and grinned at Padmè. "Them too," I said to her.

I laughed with Leia for a minute, and then she parked the speeder. Finally we were at the park. It only took us about five minutes to find our husbands and children, since we were Force sensitive and I sensed Luke almost immediately.

"Mara! Leia!" Luke exclaimed when he saw us coming, even though he knew we were on our way. Luke pulled me into his arms and kissed me, and gave Leia a hug. Han kissed his wife, and Ben trotted over to me. He showed me a plastic lizard that he won in a carnival game, and told me all about the merry-go-round, ice cream, and the other rides they went on already.

I smiled and bent down to give him my full attention. Luke already took Padmè from my arms and was cradling her and making her giggle by playing with her. The Solo kids were telling their mom all about the roller coaster their awesome Uncle Luke took them on, and how they were having Force Fights and Uncle Luke was okay with it.

I laughed and ruffled Ben's hair, giving him a kiss before standing back up. Ben's little hand clasped mine, and I lifted him into my arms. Anakin, Jacen and Jaina all smiled and said hello to me. I grinned back and gave them all hugs. I playfully scolded Jaina, my Jedi apprentice, "Were you being nice to your brothers?"

Jaina, catching onto my little game shook her head solemnly.

"No Aunt Mara. I was not. But they deserved it!"

I laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Then it's okay!" I said still laughing. Jaina giggled and whacked Jacen upside the head.

"That wasn't nice." She said to her brother.

"Stay out of my head!" he yelled at her, and Luke and I both laughed, watching the two of them invading each other's thoughts.

Luke put a hand on Jacen's shoulder and said, "Okay you two, that's enough." We broke them up, and I looked at Leia and Han.

"Where do you want to go next?" I asked, and Han shrugged.

"Wherever you two want. This is your vacation." Luke nodded and smiled at his brother in law.

"It's our vacation." He stated and I winked at him.

"I don't think the kids are done playing yet…" I said, watching the twins run off toward a cool looking ride. Anakin followed, dragging Han behind him.

"C'mon Dad! We won't get a place in line!" he said, and Han followed a little faster. Leia shook her head playfully and followed after her husband and children. Luke grabbed my free hand (as I was still holding Ben and he was still holding Padmè,) and we followed after the Solo family.

Suddenly, a little kid stopped Luke and I.

"You're the Jedi!" he cried, smiling big and brightly at us. Luke and I nodded, and prepared to move along our way, but the kid stopped us again.

"Can I have your autograph?" he asked. I put Ben down and told him to go with his Auntie Leia. He ran off, and Luke handed me the baby. Luke smiled at the little kid and quickly signed his notebook. Then the kid shoved it toward me and I scribbled my name on it too. The kid beamed.

"Thank you Masters!" he said bowing. Luke and I shrugged at each other and bowed back slightly. The kid looked about ready to pass out.

"Jedi…." He murmured as he walked back to his friends. Luke looked at me and said quietly, "I didn't realize we were celebrities."

I nodded and smirked at him.

"Mr. I-blew-up-the-deathstar-and-saved-the-galaxy-then-saved-it-again-and-started-the-new-jedi-order, I'd think you'd be noticed!" I said sarcastically.

Ever humble Luke replied, "No….it's not like that…" I kissed him to cut him off, and said jokingly, "Fine, whatever you say Farmboy, now let's go talk to your former-princess-rebel-leader-chief-of-state-for-the-new-republic sister and smuggler-turned-rebellion-general-also-galaxy-savior brother in law."

Luke shook his head and smirked at me. "Alright Mrs. Technicality. Let's go." We then walked over to the rest of our family, hand in hand.

**This has got to be my all-time favorite chapter for Life with the Skywalkers! Although…..the next chapter comes in VERY close second! I hope everyone liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I just love writing Mara Jade, so I keep doing her POV. Sorry! Anyway, I love this chapter, and hope you all did as well! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks, love, Fallon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Okay, this chapter is going to be fun! The Skywalker/Solo clan is still on vacation, but it's now Imperial Day aka Luke and Leia's birthdays. So the families are going to Naboo to celebrate/visit their mother's grave. Anakin and Padme might show up, and that will be because I was totally inspired by my good friend Endor, who wrote Force Ghosts Anakin and Padme at Luke and Mara's wedding. Now I'm borrowing that idea. Alright, I'll shut up and just get on with the story. **

*Luke's POV*

Mara was bouncing up and down on top of a suitcase, trying in vain to get everything to fit.

"Need some help?" I asked, using the Force to shove the lid of the suitcase down and zip it up.

"Unnecessary use of the Force…" she muttered but smiled and kissed me for helping her.

"C'mon birthday boy, Leia and Han are waiting in Docking Bay 94."

I smile, because last time I heard the words "Docking Bay 94," I had just met Han and we started this insane adventure we call our life. I grabbed the two suitcases, and then the baby bag and followed Mara out into the small living area of our hotel room.

"You ready?" I asked Ben, who gripped his little suitcase tightly.

"Yes Daddy!" he said sweetly and I gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Good." I said, "Your Aunt Leia and Uncle Han are waiting for us down at Uncle Han's ship." Ben nodded and smiled.

"He goes fast!" he said indicating Han's reckless flight of his ship, The Millennium Falcon.

"He does." I agreed, and yelled to my wife, "C'mon Mara! Ben's halfway out the door!"

I heard Mara's muffled, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" and she emerged carrying Padmè, two bags, her purse, and a baby bottle. I laughed as the baby started to pull on Mara's bright red hair.

"Okay gang," I said to my family, "Let's go!"

Ben lifted his hand in the air, and shouted, "TO NABOO!" I laughed and followed my five year old out the door.

*Leia's POV*

Today is special. It's Luke and I's birthdays. It's also Imperial Day. Now it's more than that though.

So many things happened on this day that it's insane. I mean, the Empire was born on this day, we were born on this day, our mother died on this day, and our father went to the Dark Side. Not to mention that the Jedi were slaughtered, the senate and the Republic dissolved, and thousands of others were killed.

Imperial Day holds very important meaning for our families. Luke and I spend all of Imperial Day together, no matter what. Even if he's got important business to attend to for the Jedi, or if I'm supposed to be in a meeting for the New Republic, we both shove all other duties aside to be together, as siblings, as twins, and as a family.

Han usually backs off on Imperial Day, knowing that it's an important day in the Skywalker family's history, but he ALWAYS treats me like a Princess on this day. His usual taunting and teasing diminishes and he takes on the role of the dutiful and thoughtful husband who takes good care of his wife. I have to say that I dearly love that Han Solo almost as much as the usual cocky and sarcastic Han.

The kids know it's their mom's birthday and they and Han go out of their way to make me feel special. Jacen already gave me a card and a necklace that he said he picked out himself, Jaina gave me a handmade card and she made me breakfast in bed (with some help from a certain nerfherder I know), and Anakin gave me a bracelet that matches the necklace Jacen gave to me. To be honest, I was touched.

Han gave me the 'royal treatment', giving me breakfast in bed, taking care of all the chores and packing and even keeping the kids in check so that they wouldn't be fighting. Luke and Mara arrive in the docking bay, which Han already excitedly informed me held meaning for him and Luke, even if this was Coruscant and not Tatooine. I smiled, reminiscing on how our adventures together truly started.

Luke comes and gives me a huge hug, telling me happy birthday and that he loves me. I smile and give him a hug back, telling him the same thing. Mara helps Han load the Falcon, and then wishes me a happy birthday as well. Han gives Luke a 'man hug' tells him happy birthday and they joke about being in "Docking Bay 94" with each other.

Mara and Han get into the ship with the kids, leaving Luke and I to spend some 'sibling time' with each other. Luke puts his arm around my shoulders, much like he did after Bespin, all those years ago. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Happy Birthday Ley," he said quietly, and winked at me sweetly. I giggle and we walk into the Falcon together.

"Just like old times," I said and Luke grinned.

"Except for Mara," he mentioned, and I nodded.

"True, but she's part of the family. She's a Skywalker now, that's for sure."

Luke smiles and said, "Can you believe it Leia? It's been almost twenty years since we rescued you on the Death Star."

I shake my head and replied, "I feel old." Luke snorts at me.

"39 is not old Ley! We're the same age! If you're old, that makes me old too!" I laugh and playfully punch Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah, but that makes Han ancient." Luke laughs and punches me back.

"What does that make Mara?" I asked him.

"She's about a year younger than me," he answers, "so that makes her the baby of the four of us."

I nod, and laugh at him again. He hugs me again, and we take our seats in the Falcon.

*Mara's POV*

I was surprised at Solo. He actually invited me into the cockpit of his precious ship. He asked me to co-pilot, which surprised me even further.

"Okay Jade, you _know_ this is only temporary," he reminded me as I sat down in the co-pilot's chair, grinning like a Nexu at him.

"It's for Luke and Leia's birthdays isn't it?" I asked, still grinning.

Han grinned back and said, "You're catching on fast," I nod and roll my eyes at him.

"Luke and Leia always spend their birthdays together," I point out, I've been married to the man for almost 6 years, you'd think I'd know the drill by now.

Han nodded but said, "True, but this birthday is special because we are going to Naboo. It's where their mom grew up. She was the queen, and the senator of Naboo. So it's going to be a little different." I lay back in the co-pilot's chair and grin at Han again.

"You're being real good about this trip Solo," I said cockily, putting my boots on top of his dash, chuckling as I watch Han visibly wince as if it injured him to see his ship being 'abused'. The only thing I could think of was that this was going to be very fun.

See, Solo and I don't exactly _like_ each other…..not even in a 'brother to sister' sort of way. It nearly sickens me to think I'm related to the man! Han and I come from…..similar backgrounds, though mine was an assassin and Emperor's Hand, we were both Smugglers for a good portion of our lives. Han's name was a popular one in the smuggling universe, and above all else he was my competition.

Now we are….related. It's just awkward if you ask me. He's not a bad guy, Leia's a good judge of character and they seem happily married and still very much in love, so I suppose he can't be ALL that bad. Plus, he's Luke's best friend, and my Lukie is the best judge of character ever, seeing he's the Grand Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order, he can sense these things.

So now Han and I are forced to spend some time together while our spouses have a chance to really catch up. I watch the kids, then I take Padmè with me back to the cockpit. Even Han has to admit that he likes his niece. She _is_ pretty adorable, and Han offered to hold her for me several times. He's actually really great with kids, despite my initial reaction to him, many years back. I played with Ben, Anakin and the twins for a while, letting Luke and Leia be alone in the main space of the Falcon.

Over the four hours it's taken us to get to Naboo, I've learned the true meaning of claustrophobia. I'm trapped in a ship that could very likely fall apart with my husband, his sister and her husband, their three children, my son, and my nearly-two-year-old daughter.

If it wasn't cramped enough, I was mainly restricted to the galley, the rec room, and the cockpit, entertaining the kids while Han flew, Luke and Leia talked, and the baby slept. I hadn't had an intelligent adult conversation all day (Solo doesn't count as 'intelligent') and I was getting tired. Luke and Leia seemed to be having a good time, though each time I walked by the door to the main room, I heard different emotions.

First laughter, hushed talking, more laughter, crying, talking again, more crying, more laughing, and by the time I walked past to get the kids some snacks and heard Leia crying I was curious. Was Luke alright? I felt him through our Force bond, and he assured me he was just fine, but I felt him tearing up too.

Why? What was wrong? I grabbed the snacks and gave them to the kids, then made my way back to the cockpit to talk to Han.

"Solo," I said to him, getting his attention as I walked into the cockpit.

"What?" he asked, already defensive if I accused him of something. He seemed to notice that I wasn't mad at him, and that I was more concerned about something else, and he relaxed.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Our spouses are on a roller coaster of emotions," I said, smirking a little. He just nodded and said,

"I can imagine. This is their special day."

"I know that it's their day, but every time I walk past it's a different emotion."

"Like?"

"One second they're crying, the next laughing, then just talking, then crying again…"

Han looked at me hard for a second.

"Did Luke tell you what today really is?" he asked.

"It's Imperial Day," I said, looking at Han as if he were a total idiot. I was the EMPEROR'S Hand. I'd be dead if I didn't know what Imperial Day was.

"It ain't just Imperial Day Mara." He said seriously. I take a seat next to him, and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I know it's their birthdays, and the day the Empire was born. And this is the day their mom died, and father went to the dark side and the Jedi were killed and…." Han interrupted me.

"That's all true," he said, "but it's more than that. Two days from now marks the 20th anniversary of our meeting. How it all started." I raise an eyebrow, only half understanding him.

"Didn't Luke ever tell you how he, Leia and I met?" he asked.

"Well, sort of," I reply, "I know the story. But I haven't exactly heard it in great detail. Luke has told me bits and pieces, but not everything." Han nodded and leaned back in his chair again.

"You wanna know?" he asked me. I smile a little and nod.

"Bring it on Solo," I said, picking up the sleeping baby from her cradle and holding her to my shoulder.

Han smiled and replied, "Here goes…." I laugh a little as Padme instinctively wraps her tiny fingers around my curly red hair. Han grins at me and starts his story.

"It all started on Tatooine….." he began.

*Luke's POV*

Leia and I sat across the holochess table from each other drinking cups of caf and catching up on everything in each-other's lives. I talk about the Jedi Order, she talks about the New Republic and we both laugh and talk with each other seriously for the first time in probably months.

We're both so busy that we don't always make time for family. Leia commented that I spend more time with her family than she does. I laugh with her but agree. I took the Solo kids sort of under my wing, giving them special treatment at the temple because they are my niece and nephews. Mara is training Jaina, and I'm training Jacen and Anakin, and Leia when I can.

Leia and I then reminisce about all that happened 20 years before. We crack jokes about my height and how the first impression I left on my sister was that I was too short to be a Stormtrooper. We share laughter, and then a few tears as she remembers Alderaan. Then we can't help but smile as we think back on the Battle of Yavin. She confides in me that when Han popped out of nowhere and saved me and the Rebellion, she really fell for him.

"So that explains all the fighting the next four years produced," I say earning a punch to the shoulder. We laugh some more about Hoth, and then cry over Bespin, talk in great detail about Endor, and contemplate everything else that has transpired since that fateful day aboard the Death Star. We both admit to feeling a sudden connection to each other, though not romantic, still very strong. I tell her that it was the fate of the Force that we all ended up where we ended up, and we both heartily agree that we wouldn't trade this for anything.

Then eventually we get on the topic of our trip to Naboo. From what we've uncovered, our mother's name was Padme Naberrie Amidala, and she secretly married a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker before the start of the Clone Wars. I knew Anakin Skywalker was my father from Ben Kenobi and Master Yoda, and Leia and I did research to learn all we could about our mother.

She was the queen of Naboo for four years, and during her term as queen the Invasion of Naboo took place, and she re-tied relations with the native Gungan race to help them win the war. After being queen, Padme Amidala took on the role of Naboo's senator, which explains where Leia gets her love and passion for politics, and our mom was apparently a very good senator.

Along with Bail Organa (Leia's adoptive father,), Onaconda Farr, Mon Mothma and a few others, Padme was known for her determination and un-corrupt standards in the senate. She became pregnant with us when the Clone War was declining and the Sith were gaining control on the galaxy.

My father then turned to the Dark Side, and after he turned she died, losing the will to live. She managed to live long enough to give birth to us, but she wasn't able to hold on, even for us.

Leia and I spent hours talking about the parents we never knew, even now being grown adults, and parents ourselves. She elaborated on what she told me so long ago on Endor, about how she remembered very little of her real mother.

"She was very beautiful," Leia said, "She was also sad. From what I can remember, she died in tears." Leia looked at me with a few tears in her brown eyes.

"I can only imagine why," I say sarcastically, thinking about all the atrocities that happened on Imperial Day. Leia nodded and wiped at her eyes.

Sometimes it's hard to think that everything that happened, happened. Leia and I are twins. Separated at birth. That's the kind of thing that I read to Ben as a bedtime story, about twins who were separated at birth, but then go on an adventure together and find out they are twins. I'll often laugh at the irony of it all, seeing that it actually happened to me. I found my twin sister, she married a pirate, and then I found my princess, who actually wanted to kill me for the first year I knew her. Now though, it just seems like a blur, like life went by too fast.

Leia and I make this annual time something special, but this year, with the newfound information on our mother, we decided to go to our mother's home planet, Naboo. We know how much Mom loved this place, and decided to go ourselves. We were going to explore Theed, the capital city, and learn as much as we possibly could about Padme Amidala.

*Mara's POV*

I was astonished at how introspective Han Solo could be. He told the story of how he, Leia, and Luke met, and then had their adventures, but he was so excited about it. He was even tearing up at parts! I was very surprised, to say the least.

He was getting to the part about Bespin, and what Luke had told him about everything that transpired there. He told me that he couldn't exactly say everything that went on because he was frozen in Carbonite then. I looked up from Padme and stared at him in curiosity.

"For how long?" I asked.

"A year." I nearly gasped. I knew he was frozen in Carbonite, but I didn't realize how _long_ he was frozen for.

"And you lived?"

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?" I chuckled at Solo's sense of humor, but I could tell that being in Carbonite was not an easy thing to remember for him. It's kind of like when Luke talks about Darth Vader, or Cloud City.

"Bespin was the toughest time for everyone," Han said. "I was frozen, Luke battled his dad and lost his hand, and Leia was left pretty much alone."

I nodded and laid back in the chair, letting him finish his story. He told me about Tatooine, and how he was rescued from the Carbonite there, by his now-wife Leia.

I knew this part of the story though, because I was there. I was at Jabba's palace watching as Luke tried to negotiate with Jabba. I was hoping the Rancor pit would've been the end of him, but Luke was smart, and managed to get out alive. I remember seeing Leia's face light up when she saw him survive, and I remember her being dragged to the skiff with the blob Jabba himself.

She was my replacement. Instead of me going with Jabba to the pit of carkoon, she went, and ruined my perfect plan to kill Luke when I had the chance. Now, looking back on it, it wasn't my most brilliant plan ever. I didn't know at the time that my future husband was the one with my silver bullet tagged upon him. I'm quite glad that plan failed.

Han continues his story, moving on now to other things that happened, such as the Battle of Endor, (which I also knew fairly well) and the happenings on Bakura. We laugh, we smile, we talk.

I don't think I've _ever_, _EVER_ spoken to Han Solo so much in one sitting without needing to leave the room to get a drink. Seriously, we actually got along. It was a rare occasion.

When we got up as the ship came out of hyperspace, I surprised myself by thanking him for telling me everything, and giving him a hug. At first, Han was apprehensive, but then returned the hug.

"You sure are getting soft Jade," he said, giving me that lopsided grin that somehow makes Leia go crazy in love with him. I laugh and shake my head.

"Solo was the one getting all mushy over his missions." He nods and gently pushes me out the cockpit.

"Go check those kids; they've been quiet too long." I laugh, but agree and do what he says. I find Jacen and Jaina being surprisingly good, eating a snack bar in the galley while talking quietly about vacation. Anakin was bopping in and out, being followed by Ben.

I smile as they walk past, and as Ben stops and jumps onto my leg, smiling and saying, "Mommy! Uppy! Mommy!" I laugh and lift the little boy in my arms, hugging him tight. Just then, my husband and sister and law come out of the main room, smiling, and seemingly happy.

But after hearing Han's story, I now know that this week holds so much meaning for the both of them, and that they'd be together a lot. I love Luke, and Leia, and I'll even admit to liking Han….as a brother of course, so I'll let them have their sentimental week on Naboo.

I've never been one for sentiment, but after having two children, I'm learning that I want to savor and cherish small things, like Ben calling me 'Mommy' and asking for an 'uppy'. It makes me feel special.

Luke grins and kisses my cheek, then hugs Ben, taking him from my arms. Han comes from the cockpit, holding his niece in his arms. I smile and wink at him, taking the baby. Han just puts a hand on my shoulder, gives me that annoying grin again, and then kisses Leia passionately.

First thought at their kiss: I wanna gag with their kids. Second: AWWW! Third: Where's Luke? I need that!

*Han's POV*

I cannot believe that I just told Mara Jade my life story. Jade and I aren't the best of friends, but Luke loves her, and Leia trusts her, so she can't be all that bad. Now, she's all nice to me. She smiled at me, and winked at me, and I'm not sure if it's genuine trust, or the fact that I just laid down my story for her. Maybe both.

I'm starting to warm up to Jade…..Mara…..more now. She's not that bad. Plus, she's a perfect match for Luke. Almost as perfect as Leia and I.

Now the Falcon is beginning to touch down in the Theed AirBay on Naboo. Luke grips Leia's hand, as they walk down the Falcon's ramp. I pick up my nephew Ben, and grab Anakin's hand as we go down. Jacen and Jaina are already ahead of me, catching up with their mother and uncle.

Mara holds the baby and follows me down the gangplank. She looks out the hangar bay doors and I watch as her eyes widen at the beauty of Naboo.

"It's so beautiful…" she breathes.

"Yeah, it is." I reply. Mara laughs a little and looks at me.

"You know, if you were Luke, you would've said something along the lines of, 'not as beautiful as you', and I'd then have to choose between punching and kissing you."

I laughed at that, and said, "Then we'd better thank the Force I'm not Luke!"

She nodded and doubled over in laughter. We continued laughing for a moment, and then Luke and Leia called us to join the family. I put Ben down, and he follows after Anakin, while Mara still holds Padme. I smile, the prospect of Mara and I getting along for once, seems actually nice.

Naboo is beautiful. Even I am moved. Mara seems excited to be here too. It just occurred to me that this is our first 'real' family vacation. We've got everyone now. Luke, Leia, Mara, Me, the kids, and the baby. Plus Chewie just arrived to join us from Kashyyyk and the droids are already here.

I'm excited to see what this trip holds. It's the first time in over 20 years that we can go to a different system without doing any work for the Rebellion or New Republic or the New Jedi Order, or anything.

Excluding Leia and I's honeymoon that is…and I'm sure Mara and Luke had a very relaxing honeymoon as well. The kids are running around the docking bay now, screaming slightly and obviously excited for their vacation.

Leia gives me one of those 'Looks' and I run after the excited children. I grab a very giggly Ben, and make him walk with his mom. I take Anakin's hand, and jerk my head towards Leia so the twins will know to go to their mother. Leia grins at me, and I wink back. I then drag the sixteen suitcases onto a gravelsled.

Chewie comes and grabs it instead, my strength no match for his, and I chuckle.

"Thanks buddy," I tell him, and then walk with Leia.

Leia smiles at me, and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I kiss her back, and Anakin, who is still walking next to me, makes gagging noises at our kisses. The adults laugh, while all the other kids join in the gagging.

Finally, they stop, and we walk to the Theed Hotel. These Nabooians seem to like the name Theed. Their capital city is Theed. I saw at least four café's and shops with the name Theed in them, and then there's the Theed AirBay, and the Theed Hotel.

Anakin yanks on my hand and points straight ahead. I look up from the map I'm holding to see a very large statue of a woman cast in bronze. I cock my head in curiosity, and tap Leia's shoulder.

She looks up and begins to walk faster toward it. Luke, Mara, the kids and I follow suit. She glances at the name on the plaque and then runs back and grabs Luke's hand. She shows him the name and they hug excitedly.

"It's our mother!" she exclaimed to me, pulling me over to look. Luke takes Padmè from Mara's arms and holds Mara's hand. "Look Padmè," he said to the baby, "That's your grandma." Mara smiled and leaned over to read the plaque better. I read it closer too, and saw:

"Dedicated to _PADMÈ AMIDALA_, Queen and Senator of the Naboo. Her leadership during the Battle of Naboo has shaped our galaxy forever. She will live forever in our hearts. "

Then it gave her birth and death dates. I point at the death date. It's today. Luke and Leia's birthdays. Luke and Leia lock their gazes for a moment, and for a split second, I wonder if their sharing some kind of creepy Force Sibling Talk or something. Then they both look back at the statue.

Luke looks up and says, "Look, there's a Museum. We should go there." Leia nodded.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." I nod, and inwardly roll my eyes at the name of the museum. Theed Museum.

***sigh* I love this chapter! It's very introspective and well, happy. Ya know? Now allow me to clear something up. I'm almost POSITIVE that Mara Jade knew Luke Skywalker's entire backstory, including how he, Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo met. BUT, since this is my story, I am just going to go with it, and I thought it was good. The next chapter will have more, including a possible chance of Anakin and Padme. Also, I'm sure Mara has been to Naboo before as well, but I'll just keep writing it my way, because I'm enjoying it. xD But I really do hope that my readers are enjoying it too! Thank you all for reviewing and favorite-ing/following my story! Please review, and let me know if you have any ideas! I'll be working on the next chapter of this story and of Like Master, Like Padawan this week, even if I'm on vacation for a few weeks. :) Love, Fallon Skywalker**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**(A/N: Okay, so, so, SO sorry it took me so long to update! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it….I was on vacation, and had family visiting, I was sick, and well, I lost track of time. But I have been re-inspired for this chapter and the next one, and I promise that I'll keep writing if y'all want me to. Also, I've sort of come up with a plot, but I don't know if it's a good idea to pursue or not. It's VERY VERY AU, but it would be fun! So we'll see. I may just keep writing fluffy not-so-serious chapters, and keep it pretty plot-less. Then again that plot bunny just keeps nibbling at me…anyway, I'll shut up now and y'all can enjoy the story! :-) Fallon)**

***Luke's POV***

We all walked into the big museum across the street from Leia and I's mother's statue. I was surprised; the museum was very busy today. Then I remembered, today is _Imperial Day_. Of course it's busy. A lot of people come to Naboo for Imperial Day because of the Senator/Queen Amidala remembrance celebration. Leia smiled at me, her excitement evident. I glanced back. Han and Mara were walking together, talking, _not _biting each other's head off for once, and watching the kids. I winked at Mara and she grinned back.

"Go find your Mom Farmboy," she said, "We'll watch the kids." I smile and nod, as Leia practically drags me to the 'Padmè Amidala' section of the Museum.

The museum is packed with families, all celebrating Imperial Day. Most do not understand how serious Imperial Day is. But it is not their faults; we take it much more seriously than most.

Leia gripped my hand as we started to look at the displays in our mother's section.

I grip her hand back and we begin to read the first display. It talked about our mother Padme Amidala, her birthplace, home, family and early schools and things like that.

Leia was genuinely excited. I loved the way her face lit up when she learned new information about our mother. We continued to walk the exhibit, Leia 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over the 'wardrobe of Queen Amidala' section, and I getting more excited by the parts with our father, Anakin Skywalker, in them. And Obi-Wan Kenobi, and apparently a Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn, who was killed during the Battle for Naboo. I suck up all and any new information I can find about the Jedi, and the old Order. Leia smiles as we continue to walk the different exhibits, and I quickly glance behind my shoulder to check on Mara, Han and the kids.

I see Han and Mara laughing at something, (though I'm not sure what) and the kids looking seemingly bored, until the Solo kids found a display on weapons, which intrigued both the children and adults present. Leia noticed I was distracted and looked at me.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look, Han and Mara found the kids some weapons."

Leia looked behind her as well and laughed. "Look how excited they all are." She stated, still laughing.

Leia and I continued our search for new 'mom' info, and discovered more and more. Padme was the youngest Queen ever elected to serve in the Nabooian Court, and she led her people through the crisis of the Battle for Naboo.

I wandered not-so-nonchalantly over to the Jedi Memorial section, and Leia sulked slightly, wanting to return to the politics area. I laugh to myself, thinking how much we must sound like teenagers, when in reality, we're grown adults, married with children.

It doesn't matter to me though, because today, this week, on the anniversary of the Death Star, we _were _teenagers again. Nineteen year old kids, finding themselves in a war for the greater good of the universe. That's quite a bit of pressure to put on a couple of teenagers, wouldn't you think? Apparently that didn't apply to Leia and I, or our mother for that matter.

***Mara's POV***

I was happy to say that I was actually enjoying myself. I walked around the museum with my brother-in-law and the kids. And I enjoyed it. Until I wandered into Hell, and saw the face of the devil, all over an entire section of the museum.

I felt my head spin. The words: PALPATINE were plastered all over an entire wing of that kriffing museum. I lost sight of my husband and his sister, and suddenly even Han and the children faded out for me.

All I could see was _his _face. It was everywhere. I felt myself hyperventilate. I felt faint. I pressed my hands to my temples, trying to get rid of the sudden pounding headache that was ringing throughout my skull.

Han looked at me in concern. I vaguely heard him say, "Mara? Mara, are you alright? Mara?"

But I was too far gone. I dropped to my knees, holding my head. Han took Padmè's stroller and told the kids to stay with me as he went to find Luke and Leia. Ten unbearable minutes later, Han returned with Luke and Leia in tow. Jaina was worried about me, because she hadn't left my side the entire time I sat on the floor, unable to move from the spot where I fell on the ground.

Luke dropped to my side, asking me over and over what was wrong and if I could stand. It took him maybe two consecutive minutes to understand what was going on. I was sitting directly on the inside of the Senator/Chancellor/Emperor Palpatine wing of the museum. Luke looked to Han and Leia.

"We have to get her out of here." He said to them. "Now."

I heard Luke's voice, and as soon as I felt his touch, I almost heard the echo of the familiar words 'You will kill Luke Skywalker' race through my brain.

"NO!" I shouted, doubled over in obvious pain. Luke hugged me soothingly and yelled to Han, "Now! Get her up now!"

Both Han and Leia nodded and Leia took Padmè's stroller and rounded the kids to the 'Interactive Play Zone' in the museum. They had fun in there, while Han and Luke helped me from the ground. My head spun as they pulled me up, and I almost collapsed again. Luke caught me and kissed my forehead.

"You'll be okay Mara, let's go get some fresh air." I nodded numbly and leaned on my husband. Han nodded at Luke and went back to the kids and Leia.

Nearly the minute I stepped outside I felt an entire star system better. Luke kissed me gently. "Feeling better?" he asked. I nodded slowly and took deep breaths. Luke held my hands. "What happened Mara? You were fine not ten minutes earlier."

"I know," I respond. "I don't know what happened. Suddenly, he was…._everywhere,_ and I couldn't see anything else. And my head…." I closed my eyes and tried to stop the world from spinning.

Luke rubbed my back soothingly and sat with me on a nearby bench. "It'll be okay, just stay calm Mara. Don't worry, I'm sure it was nothing. Just your mind getting the better of you. Bad memories."

I could tell that Luke was worried about me, from how much he was denying things and how fast he was talking. I smiled at him and said,

"I'll be fine Luke. It's just…." I frown, thinking too much for my own good. "It's just….he _can't _be controlling me anymore Luke, he just _can't be_." I rub at my eyes, trying very hard to ignore the tears that were beginning to form in them.

"Mara, he's not controlling you. That's impossible. You've moved on. We both have. You know that."

"Yes, I know, but….when I was in that part of the museum, with mementos from his life, and….."

I closed my eyes again, and Luke placed a loving hand on my knee. "It'll be okay honey. You probably just went into shock. We forgot that _he_ is from Naboo too."

I nodded looked up at Luke. "Luke, it's just….my head, I felt so much pressure. Like, memories were trying to work their way back into my mind or something. Even…even his _voice_, ordering me around again."

I felt myself start to cry, "Luke, I don't want these memories! I've spent years trying to let them go! I can't do this Luke; I can't have all that still in my head!" Tears began to fall down my cheeks and Luke gently kissed them away.

"Don't cry Mara. It's okay. Being the Emperor's Hand is part of who you are. There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. You were raised to know nothing else. You're very brave for putting it behind you and starting over. That's one of the reasons I love you." He kissed me again, this time capturing my lips.

"And here I thought you just had a thing for redheads." I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Luke chuckled and looked seriously at me after a moment.

"You had your guard down in there. That's fine. Just, be safe Mara. Don't let yourself go to him. Promise me."

"I promise Luke. I'd never do that. Not ever." I said sincerely.

"Good." Luke said, kissing my cheek and standing up from the bench. "You gonna be okay honey?" he asked sweetly, offering his hand to help me from the bench as well.

"Sure, I'll be fine. It's your lifeday, go ahead and enjoy the museum." I told him, taking his hand and standing up. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me tenderly. "I love you." He said sweetly.

"I love you too." I replied kissing him back. He gives my hand a little squeeze as we walked back into the museum. Han and Leia met us as we rejoined the family. "What happened?" Leia asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. It's all better now." I reply quickly, not wanting to dwell on my earlier panic attack.

"Okay…." Leia said, nodding in understanding.

"Let's go look at a few displays now." I say, grabbing Ben's little hand in mine, and pulling him up into my arms.

"Mommy okay now?" he asks concernedly.

"Yes sweetie, mommy is just fine." I say, smiling at him.

"Now let's go!" I say, walking ahead of my family.

Behind me, Han and Leia share a look, and Luke follows with Padmè's stroller in tow.

…..

Soon, Luke and Leia find a new Padmè Amidala display, and go to read more while Han and I dutifully watch the kids as they go to look at a Jedi display. I follow, casually looking at it, though my thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

"Hey Mara," Han said, coming up behind me with Leia's bag and the stroller with him. I almost chuckled, he looked like the perfect father, carrying his wife's bags without complaint.

"Yes?" I asked, coming out of my half-trance.

"You okay?" he asked. "Seriously, are you alright?" I smile. Han and I have definitely bonded, in a brother sisterly way, over this trip.

"Yeah, Han, I'll be fine. I just….have a headache is all."

He laughs and says, "Well, a bottle of Whyrens Reserve should fix that." I roll my eyes and shift Padmè on my hip. She giggles and starts to eat my hair, much to my displeasure, though I'm fairly used to the baby spit in my hair.

"You're on Solo. The Falcon's gotta have a secret stash, am I right?"

"Don't tell Leia?" he asked hopefully.

"Only if you don't tell Luke."

"Then we've got ourselves a bottle of Whyrens and a babysitting job."

"I'll get the stroller."

"I'll tell the twins we're going outside for a bit, the kids are getting restless." He said with a wink.

I nod and I pack up the kids things, telling them we're going on a little field trip. Less than three minutes later, Han comes back with a grin on his face and the keys to his ship in his hand.

"Alright Jade. Let's go."

….

**This is quickly becoming my favorite chapter…..sorry it took me so long again…..I'll be writing more soon. I promise. Any ideas would be WONDERFUL! I have plans for the next chapter, but I don't know if I'll be able to get them on paper just yet. ;) See, I'm going on vacation, and will be busy. But I will keep writing! I promise! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**MY GOODNESS! Summer takes a lot out of ya, huh? I was horribly busy this summer, with traveling, visiting with family, and doing TONS of other things. ;-P But I have not abandoned this story! I promise! I'll continue writing. I am working on catching up on all my stories, since I've put all my time and energy into 'Reaching for the Stars', my Star Wars novel fanfic. XD If you would like, read and review that for me! :-) **

**Anywho, enjoy Chapter 8 of Life with the Skywalkers, I'm so honored you all like it! :-)**

***Anakin Skywalker's POV***

I love being a Force Ghost. No, seriously, I do. I get to watch the children I never knew I had, and their families. I have repented for all I did as Vader, and it seems as though I have been forgiven. I know I don't deserve the forgiveness however. Obi-Wan Kenobi, my old Jedi Master, helped me to become a Force Ghost, and even did the biggest and greatest favor anyone had ever done for me….brought my Padme back. My wife, my beautiful, beautiful wife. He brought her back as a Force Ghost as well, so we could watch our children together.

I 'hold' Padme as we watch our twins, now grown and with children of their own, on Padme's homeworld of Naboo.

Luke. Luke Skywalker. He's all I could've ever wished for in a son and MORE. He is full of Light. Amazing, wonderful light. He and his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, are incredible. Their son is adorable, and part of me wishes that I could be there in 'real life' to be able to bounce him on my knee, tell him stories and spoil him like a good grandpa. Little Padme, Luke and Mara's daughter, is the most gorgeous child I have ever seen. She has her mother's eyes and her father's hair, and everything about her reminds me of my own wife, the child's namesake, Padme Amidala.

Padme and I watch as Force Ghosts our children as they eat lunch at a nearby park. Families from all over the galaxy come to mourn and celebrate the day the Empire was formed, and to celebrate the peace they have now. This day will forever ring pain in my heart, for I was the cause of it. I destroyed the Republic that day. I destroyed my future, my family, my friends. I killed thousands, including my _wife_, in a hunger and lust for power.

Yet I have been forgiven for all those horrible things. I cannot believe that I have been, but I am. Obi-Wan, the man who raised me, the man who trained me to be the best Jedi I could be, the man I hated with a passion, the man I _killed _in front of my own son, forgave me first. He welcomed me in with open arms. He loved me. He knew that I would return from the dark. And somehow, he knew Luke would be the one to turn me.

Only during the last day of my life in the galaxy did I find out that I was not only the father to a son, but also a daughter. Luke has a twin. Leia Organa-Solo is the most incredible woman I have ever seen, not counting my wife of course. She is strong, and has every quality her mother possesses, along with a few of mine. I love her more than life itself (though seeing I'm dead that doesn't really count…), as I love Luke. Leia married the exact _opposite _of what a father would want his daughter marrying. A outer-rim smuggler with a cocky attitude and a fast ship.

But as it turns out, Han Solo is the perfect match for my Leia. He loves her more than anyone or anything in the entire galaxy. The fact that my daughter loves this man so much makes me the worst father in the history of the galaxy, because I injured, blinded and sold Solo, for no good reason except that he knew Luke. With every fiber in me (then again, I _am_ dead….so I don't think that counts either…) I hate, hate, HATE myself for what I did to this threesome on Bespin. Bespin is a day I will forever regret, even in the Netherworld of the Force.

I maimed my son, I hurt and froze my future son-in-law, and I broke my daughter's heart, all in the name of the Empire. I will never forget the look on Luke's tortured face as I told him that I was his father. Shock, disbelief, horror. He was already in pain, having just had his hand sliced off by my blade, (I have horrid timing) and telling him that _**I**_ was his father was probably not the best way to fix the situation.

But I am filled with pride as I remember Luke's face as he stood up to the Emperor, the man who destroyed my life, as well as the galaxy. Luke was strong, filled with Light and Love. His hope in me, his belief that he could turn me back to the Light Side of the Force, is what saved me, (and him) in the end. I died a bit inside each time I saw Luke being shot with Force lighting.

'_Father…Father Please!' _he cried to me, making my heart break. Luke was only barely managing to breathe when I made my decision. Vader dissipated in a nanosecond as I lifted Palpatine and threw him into the Reactor Pit of the Second Death Star. Luke had done it. He had saved me. I was no longer Darth Vader. I was Anakin Skywalker again.

Padme (well…Padme's ghost I suppose you would say,) and I smiled down on our children, and our grandchildren.

My namesake, Anakin Solo, and his older siblings, Jacen and Jaina, chased each other around a small clearing in the park, as the adults prepared their picnic lunch. Leia set out plates and Mara poured Jawa Juice into cups for the children. Luke and Han helped their wives and then Han rounded up the kids for their meal.

Padme looked at me with pride in her eyes. "They are so amazing." She said, her voice filled with awe as it was each time we 'spied' on our children's lives.

"They are so filled with love, with Light." I agree, chuckling as little Padme begins to crawl away, only to be picked up by the Force by Luke, and brought back where she belongs.

I look at Mara Jade Skywalker. Mara Jade. Emperor's Hand. We never got along as agents of the Empire, though we never were put together on many missions. I was proud of her. I was proud to call her my daughter-in-law. Mara was raised in evil. She knew nothing else. I felt guilt and regret rise in me again, for I was the one who murdered her parents and brought her to Palpatine.

Mara met Luke several years ago, and at first she hated him with everything in her. Palpatine had tortured her, even after his death, telling her to kill Luke Skywalker and fulfill his last command as I could not. But Mara didn't do it, and soon after Luke and Mara became good friends. After that, they realized how much they liked, and then loved, each other. Their wedding was a gorgeous reception, that both Padme and I attended (as ghosts obviously) and you can see plain-as-day the Love radiating off the two Skywalkers.

I glanced to Padme and smiled at her. "I wish I could tell them how sorry I am." I whisper, her leaning her head on my chest. (Metaphorically, I suppose, seeing we're _GHOSTS_.)

Obi-Wan Kenobi comes up behind us and smiling, says, "You can Anakin. You and Padme can both visit your children if you so wish." I smile at my old Master. Obi-Wan doesn't look a day over 39…he looked now in his ghostly form just as he did during our battle on Mustafar. I look the same way I did that day as well, though I have all my limbs and am not burnt to a crisp, thank you very much. Padme looks just as beautiful as she did that day as well, her ghost form the same image that she was nearly 40 years ago.

"What do you say Padme?" I ask, smiling to her, "Do you want to tell the twins hello?" She laughs and grins brightly at me.

"Do you even have to ask?" she says, grabbing my wrist and instructing me to do my 'Force-y magic' to get us down to Naboo with them. I grin as I concentrate my mind on Naboo's surface, with the Skywalker and Solo families.

…

***Leia's POV* **

I was sitting next to Han on the soft grass in a small park on Naboo, near the museum we had spent all morning at. Jacen and Jaina were fighting over something, and ended up chasing each other around the park, much to the chagrin of my husband and I. Han rounded them up, and after a stern talking-to, all was forgiven and the picnic lunch went on as planned.

Mara and Han cracked jokes, and Luke and I were surprised when Han ran back to the Falcon (which was parked in the hangar bay nearby) and emerged with a 'Happy Life-Day Luke and Leia' cake. We were both genuinely touched. After enjoying our cake, Han and Mara suggested that we go back to the museum, or explore Theed by ourselves, while they volunteered to watch the kids and relax a while. I could tell Mara was still shaken from her earlier experience, and didn't question it.

Luke and I walked around Theed's main shopping Bazaar, looking at the different things for sale, when Luke suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at me with alarm.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him in concern.

"I-I Don't know." He said softly, looking around and concentrating with the Force.

"Don't you feel it Ley?" he asked, dragging me over to a deserted area behind a few buildings. "Feel what Luke…" I stopped too. I felt it. I couldn't explain it, but I felt it, something shifting in the Force. It was coming off of the area Luke and I were headed.

Luke gripped my hand as we walked, and I could tell that he was both concerned and eager to find out what this 'something from the Force' was. We stood in the clearing behind the buildings, secluded from the rest of Theed. Then, as plain as day, I heard a voice call out to us.

"Luke. Leia." I spun around, searching for the owner of the voice. Luke stopped me and squeezing my hand, he said, "Look Leia." I followed where his finger was pointing, and in a ghostly, blue form in front of us, were two people. A man, and a woman. I knew right away that these were our parents. I backed into Luke, and he held me around my shoulders. As siblings, this was both thrilling and terrifying.

"Father?" Luke croaked, and I squeaked out, "Mother?" at almost the same time.

The ghost of Padme Amidala, our mother, smiled at us. Luke blinked and smiled back. "You're Force Ghosts…" he murmured. I was surprised. Luke had told me that he had seen a Force Ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi many times, and also Master Yoda and our Father, shortly after the Battle of Endor. I too had seen Father, but I denied his existence for all I was worth. Now was a different story though.

"Happy Life-day children." Padme said, causing me to break out into a grin. There was so much I wanted to ask her. So much I wished to learn, about politics, the Old Republic, everything. Anakin's….our Father's Force Ghost spoke.

"Luke…Leia…don't be afraid. We wanted to speak with you. We…I, wanted to tell you how sorry I am. For everything." He glanced in my direction and I felt myself trembling. Luke gently touched my arm and smiled encouragingly at me.

"We also wanted to tell you," Mother started, "How incredibly _proud _we are of you." I felt tears prick in my eyes at the sound of my mother's voice.

"You've done what no one else could," Padme said, looking in my direction, "You brought peace to the galaxy. You, Leia, you're leading a new era of peace! I could not be prouder."

Father spoke to Luke, "You're starting a new generation of Jedi Knights, a new Jedi Order. You've made up for where the old Order fell short, and you've faced the Dark Side….and won. You've done what I, the said Chosen One, could not. I am so proud."

Luke will never admit it later, but tears streamed down his cheeks at Father's appraisal of his work with the Jedi Order.

"Thank You." He said, smiling brighter than I ever imagined from my usually serene twin brother.

"We wanted to tell you that we've been watching you and your families," Mother continued, "And we are amazed by what we see."

"Luke, you and your wife are the Grand Masters of a new Order of Jedi. Mara Jade is all I could have ever wished for my son to have in a wife. She completes you. You are a lucky, lucky man." Father said, smiling at Luke. Luke nodded, and hugged me close, unable to speak. I was at a loss for words as well.

"Leia," Mother said lovingly, "your family is strong. Your husband, your children, they are strong. But keep on the Light path my dear, do not let darkness consume your thoughts, just because of what your father became." She said knowingly, causing me to take a step back. She knew my _thoughts_?

I every once in a while had my doubts about my family, knowing what my bloodline was capable of. I had horrible nightmares of Jacen turning to the Dark Side when he got older, and Jaina killing him. I dreamed of Anakin dying, and Chewbacca dying, leaving our family broken and in darkness. I was genuinely terrified of what the future held.

"I promise now," Anakin said, "That you have _our _protection over your family." He said, "Leia, you have no need to worry about your dreams coming true. Your family is too filled with love. With Light."

Luke squeezed my hand again and I wiped at my now tear drenched cheeks.

"We can't stay any longer," Anakin said sadly, "But we wanted to let you both know how much we love you. And that we are proud of what we see." Luke nodded and said softly, "Thank you." I nodded as well, but couldn't bring myself to speak. Just as abruptly as they appeared, our parents' Force Ghosts disappeared, leaving us alone in the clearing.

Luke wrapped me in a hug and kissed my forehead. I held him back and cried into his shoulder.

"Leia, what did Father mean by, your dreams?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Nothing." I muttered, "Nothing."

Luke sighed and smiled to himself. "He's proud of me." He said softly. I smiled, I could feel Luke's joy through the Force, and I knew how worried he had been about doing right by the Jedi Order.

"Mother," I whispered, "Mother is proud of me. She…she's proud of my work with the New Republic." I say, smiling to myself. Luke nods, "What's not to be proud of?" he asked, "She was right Ley, you're leading us in a new era of peace."

I smile and wipe at my eyes again. I hug Luke one more time and say, "Let's go Luke, I think I want to pick up that bracelet in the bazaar." He chuckles and I grab his hands, practically dragging him toward the bazaar.

…

***Mara's POV* **

I couldn't help but notice the strange feeling I got in the Force after Luke and Leia went shopping. I felt both twins blocking from me, and I wondered why. Luke's Force Presence gave out immense joy, and I wasn't sure if it was because he found a good bargain, or something else.

Han and I were lounging on the grass in the park that we had lunch at. The Solo twins were chasing each other around again, Anakin joining in, as Ben chased after an animal instead. Padme was playing with a few toys next to me, and I lay on my side to play with her.

"Jade," Han said suddenly, getting my attention, "Look there." I followed Han's gesture to the people he was looking at. I blinked and focused on them with the Force.

Two people, a man and a woman, were staring hard at us. Correction. The man was staring at us, while the woman focused on the children. I felt panic rising in my chest, something was very wrong with these people. I glance at Han, who even without the Force was getting the same feeling. He whistled sharply, grabbing the attention of his three children, bringing them back to our picnic ground. I call to Ben, who trotted over promptly, sitting down with a beetle crawling on his hand. I quickly tell him to put the bug away, and gently hold Padmè against my chest.

I tried calling out to Luke with the Force, but he was distracted. I looked back to the couple sitting on the other side of the park. The man was still looking at us, and the woman was as well now, with the children by our sides. Han and I share a slightly panicked glance, and I spoke first.

"Something is definitely not right here." I say quietly.

"Ya think?" Han replied with sarcasm.

"Stop with the sarcasm Solo, this is serious."

Han smirked at me. "I _know _it's serious. What do they want? Do we know them?"

I gazed at the man, and couldn't help but feel a tinge of recognition from him. _Where _did I know this man from?

The man spoke a few words to the woman, and the woman stood to leave. She headed towards the hangar bay where we parked the Falcon.

"Han," I say watching the woman intently, "Go check the Falcon when the woman comes back." He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What? Mara, if they wanted to rob a ship, the Falcon is not the ship to rob. All we've got in there now is…"

"Shh!" I interrupt, trying to read the man with the Force. I was searching for a name.

Han clamped his mouth shut and directed Jacen and Jaina to help clean up lunch, trying to give our family a 'normal' look to it, bluffing that we hadn't noticed the strange couple. Ben picked up Padme's toys as instructed, and I held the baby tightly.

I concentrated with the Force closer and closer until I got one name out.

_Fett._

"FETT?" My mind blared, thinking of only one 'Fett' in the galaxy, the infamous Boba Fett, who had perished decades ago, supposedly. Han noticed my panicked expression and looked at me curiously.

"Who is it?" He asked lowly, pretending to struggle with a picnic basket.

"Boba Fett." I whisper back, not sure if I was correct.

"WHAT?" Han exclaimed, almost too loudly. "What?" he hissed, quieter.

"His Force presence screamed Fett at me! What do you think?"

"I think that Fett has been dead for over fifteen years. Or rather, I _thought _he was dead." Han muttered.

"Well, he's a ghost then." I reply with sarcasm.

"Shut up Jade." Han said, frowning at the couple sitting across the park. Or rather, the _person _sitting across the park.

My danger sense spiked two seconds before Han jumped as a blaster was shoved into his back.

"I've waited for a long time for this Solo." A scarred and much older Boba Fett growled at Han.

Four lightsabers were ignited instantly, Jaina and Jacen closing in on Fett to protect their dad.

"Stop. You move one more step and I pull this trigger." Fett warned.

"Kids." I said to the Solo children. "Do what he says. Jacen and Jaina, come back this way." I shoved them behind me, and instructed the three Solo's to close down their weapons. I kept mine lit.

"Don't shoot." I ordered Fett. "What do you want?"

Boba Fett raised one scarred eyebrow and answered, "Simple. I want revenge. This fool knocked me into the Pit of Carkoon. Do millennia of suffering ring a bell, Solo?"

Han's eyes widened. He _did _knock Fett into the pit on Tatooine, almost 20 years ago…

"I was blind Fett. You can't expect me to purposely do that. How the hell did you escape that thing anyway?"

"That is none of your business. Now I just-" Han spun around, catching Boba mid-rant, yanking the blaster up and away from his body. A loud blast fired harmlessly into the air, and I shoved Padme into Jaina's arms as I sprang into action.

I grabbed the blaster from Boba Fett and sliced it in half in the middle of the air. Reacting quickly, Fett grabbed twin blasters that were certainly illegal, and fired shots at Han and the children. The twins dove for cover, Jacen snatching Ben, Jaina covering Padme, and Anakin deflecting a few shots with his lightsaber.

I called on the Force to deflect the shots aimed at Han and myself, and gasped as I heard a sharp cry (followed by a harsh curse) from Han. He was shot.

…

***Leia's POV***

"HAN!" I screamed, tripping on my own feet and tumbling into Luke's arms.

"Ley, what is it?" he asked, searching the Force for Han's presence.

"I need to get to him." I cried, breaking free of Luke's grasp, running back toward the park where we had lunch. WHY was it so far from where we were? Luke chased after me, though we had wandered quite a ways off from the park. It was on the other end of Theed, and we were still shopping.

Han's Force Presence screamed out in pain, but then receded. He was hurt. Someone had hurt my Han! I grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him down the roads of Theed, trying to get through the crowds of people to the park.

…..

***Han's POV* **

Fett is dead. For real this time. Mara plunged her lightsaber into his chest after I was hit by a shot.

The kids piled out from behind a tree, and Anakin rushed to my aid, crying, worried I would die. Mara rushed to me as well, worried about the kids, me and the people who were staring.

"Han, are you okay?" She asked concernedly, pulling up the sleeve of the arm that had been shot extremely gently.

"Yeah," I said through gritted teeth, "I'll live. If Leia doesn't kill me that is." My left arm was wrapped around Anakin, who was still crying into my chest from where I lay on the grassy Nabooian ground.

"Why does the Force not want us to go on vacation, Aunt Mara?" Jacen asked innocently, feeling superstitious that everyone seemed to be getting hurt on this trip.

"I don't know Jacen…" Mara murmured, grabbing an emergency med-kit from her purse.

"Leia is going to kill me." I moaned, looking up at the blue Naboo sky.

"Mom won't kill you! She's coming with Uncle Luke now. She felt you." Jaina said matter-of-factly, bouncing baby Padme on her hip as she carefully kept an eye on Ben as he sat next to his mom who was still working on my arm.

"You're a lucky one Solo…" Mara muttered, placing bacta-patches on the blast mark.

"So lucky," I muttered back with sarcasm, wincing in pain as she applied the gel patches to my arm. I _was _lucky though, that shot could've been much worse, taking off my arm, or hitting me in the heart. So a small burn/blast to my upper arm was manageable.

Just then Leia came running at full speed toward our picnic site.

"OH MY FORCE!" she cried, seeing me on the ground, Anakin in tears and Mara attending to my wound.

"What happened?" Luke demanded, coming in behind his sister.

"Han!" Leia sighed, "What did you do this time?" She fell to the ground beside me, kissing my forehead and comforting a still sobbing Anakin, who wasn't too happy about seeing his dad get shot and then scream a bad word I wish I could've taken back.

"We ran into an old friend." Mara explained, giving the story of how we met with Boba Fett and how he wasn't as excited to see us as we were him.

Luke seemed shocked. He witnessed Boba's death…it's impossible for him to be alive, isn't it?

"Well Kid," I say, "He's dead now. You're wife took care of that…"

"Mara!" Luke admonished, "Murder is not the Jedi way."

"No kidding," she said with sarcasm, "That's why I killed him before he killed your brother in law."

Luke scowled while Leia kissed my head over and over, happy that I was alright. I sat up and gave Leia a one-armed hug, as to not further injure my right arm.

"Daddy, you'll be okay, right?" Anakin asked in between sobs.

"Yes kiddo, I'll be just fine." I say, pulling him into a quick hug as well.

"Can't we ever just be a _normal _family?" Mara mutters as she loads up the kids' things once again, to go back to the hotel. Enough fun for one day.

…..

**TA-DA! I FINALLY UPDATED! :-) This is really becoming my favorite chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as me! Review please! Give me any ideas you've got, I'll write requests if they're good! Haha! ;-)**


End file.
